Legend of Zelda: Repeating The Past
by Sapphire the wind wolf
Summary: Somehow Link has jumped 100 years into the future. Now he must reawaken the sages to save hyrule once again.
1. Chapter 1: Warp Gone Wrong

Chapter 1: A Warp Gone Wrong

Link's blue eyes wandered across the scene of the Kokiri Forest. This had been his home seven years ago. His blonde hair danced in the wind as he recalled some of the days of his childhood. He sighed as he lifted the Ocarina of Time to his lips and played the Prelude of Light that would take him to the Temple of Time. A yellow light surrounded him and he disappeared from the forest.

-

Her brown hair fell down her back as she leaned against the tree. It was one of the few living trees still left in Hyrule outside of the Lost Woods. A green ball of light appeared in front of the girl. "Rosa what do we do now?" She asked looking at the fairy with her green eyes.

"I'm sorry Faith I don't know," the green fairy replied.

"I have no where to go anymore." Faith was the girls name but at this point it was something she seriously lacked. "Maybe some rain will make me feel better," She said pulling a wooden fairy ocarina out of her bag. On it she started to play the Song of Storms. Suddenly the skies opened up and rain began to pour from the sky. That was the power of the song. Along with the rain came a yellow light this time. Shocked by this light Faith quickly rose to her feet. "Rosa hide quickly!" Faith was too shocked to move but the fairy obeyed and hid in Faith's bag.

The yellow light dimmed and a blonde haired boy in what appeared to be a very large Kokiri Tunic stood where the light had touched the ground. He looked around and seemed to be very confused. "Navi this isn't the temple. What went wrong?" he asked to no one it seemed. A blue winged ball of light then appeared next to him.

"I don't know," the blue fairy said. It darted around seemingly looking for something, but with fairies like that no one really knows. The fairy eventually started swirling around in a frenzy.

"Um… Hello fairy…" Faith said not really sure of what was going on. She looked back at the blonde. "Um I think your fairy's going a little crazy."

The blonde looked at Faith and approached with extreme caution. Ok so he didn't draw the sword he carried on his back but the tension was thick enough to cut with that sword.

"Ok you know just because I have on this outfit doesn't make me that bad," Faith replied pointing to her blue pants that got wider as they went down till they got to a little above her ankles. There the clung tight to her. Her shirt was a short and low cut blue tank top. This was the outfit of the desert thieves, the gerudo. "Should I assume that since you are in that Kokiri Tunic that you are very childish and innocent acting?" Faith hissed. She didn't like being judged based on her outfit.

"I know a few gerudo who aren't all that bad. Was simply surprised to see some so obviously Hyrulian in a gerudo outfit," the blonde said relaxing some.

"Well you certainly aren't Kokiri," Faith said sarcastically. She put her hands on her hips one accidentally squishing her pocket making her fairy fly out.

"Faith if you're going to make me hide can you at least not try to squish me!" Rosa squealed as she flew.

Rosa's eyes darted to the blonde in fear. She was surprised to find he simply looked at the fairy in wonder.

"Hmm another Hylian with a fairy, it's odd I don't ever remember seeing you in the forest," the blonde said.

"Truth be told I don't every really remember being in the forest. Enough about that who are you and how did you do that little light thing?" Faith said tried of being questioned.

The blonde laughed a little. "That 'light thing' as you called it was a warp song I played on my ocarina. I was supposed to arrive at the Temple of Time but obviously it didn't work."

Faith looked at the blonde like he was crazy. "I know why it didn't work. The Temple of Time hasn't stood for 100 years. This however is where it once stood."

"Link somehow we seemed to have warped through time as well!" The blue fairy said.

"Wait your name is Link as in Hero of Time Link?" Faith said confused.

"Yes and this…" Link started but was interrupted by Rosa.

She seemed to have been speaking to the blue fairy. "Does that mean that you are Navi?"

"Ok this is weird," Link said to Navi. "How do you know my fairy's name and the fact I was called to be the hero of time. Last time I checked only the sages knew about that."

"Because 100 years ago you disappeared, most of the sages died, and Ganondorf sent Hyrule into even more darkness, He's even managed to take over a few places in Hyrule and reawaken most of the monsters that were in the Temples. He also managed to destroy the Temple of Time."


	2. Chapter 2: To the Forest

Chapter 2: To the Forest

Link looked at the girl in shock There was no way what she said could be right, could it? How could Ganondorf destroy the temple of time and kill the sages? It didn't make sense. "What do you mean most of the sages were killed and most of the beasts reawakened?"

Faith sighed. "Here is not the place to talk about things like this. We have to find somewhere else to talk." Truth was Faith didn't know where was safe. The desert she had once called home would now be filled with an army of people who would kill her on sight. Those who controlled the lake would kill her on sight merely because she dressed as a Gerudo. Basically anyone would kill her. "Currently we can't go any where with people. They'd probably kill me because I wear Gerudo clothes and have a fairy. When the Kokiri disappeared so did most fairies. You they might just ignore. I guess the only place we can go is to the Kokiri Forest. Hopefully I can find something to change into there as well," Faith said deciding that maybe the forest would be the safest spot. No one went there anymore. Not since about 6 or 7 years ago when everything was cut down and burned and the Kokiri fled to never be seen again.

"Do you know why the Kokiri disappeared?" Link asked.

"Probably to escape the fires. No one really knows where they went to the though."

"Well if it's were we have to go for you to tell me everything then lets get going." Link started walking then stopped. "How many other things have changed in 100 years?"

"A lot of the landscape so let me lead the way," Faith said catching up to Link then walking ahead of him. "There is still the river leading to Zora's Domain so we'll follow it for a while." Faith turned and walked backward so she could tell if Link was following her. "Following the river is the way to make sure we won't be spotted by too many people if any at all. So are you coming?"

Link nodded and started to follow Faith. He was hoping this was all a dream he would soon wake from. But he doubted it was a dream so he followed her hoping it wasn't a trap or a trick.

-

The journey was quiet for the most part. That was until night started to fall. "Great, nightfall, no one will see us but that's because no one really wants to be out in Hyrule field at night," Faith muttered to herself.

Link heard Faith's muttering. "If night bothers you so bad…" he started but yet again was interrupted.

"Night may be a bad time to travel but you play the ocarina to change it and you'll probably end both our lives. Ganondorf may no longer be in charge of Hyrule but I can assure the guy who is can sense magic like that plenty well and he'd come and kill us," Faith said sternly. "He's tried to kill everyone who can do magic just so they can't hurt him. The only thing he can't seem to sense is when someone plays the Song of Storms. Either that or he just doesn't mind it," Faith said starting to walk again.

Link looked at her shocked and a little confused. "If he kills everyone who uses magic than how do you know about it?" Link asked following her again.

"I stumbled upon some things," Faith replied not wanting to go into more detail. They came to the fork in the river and Faith quickly toward where the forest should be. "Come on this way." Just as the came to the pool showing the rivers end ten skeleton-like creatures appeared from the ground. "Oh great. Stalchild are so annoying."

"But insanely easy to beat," Link said drawing his sword and charging.

Faith glares at him for a second them follows into battle. Sure two hits and they're dead but it's the fact they multiply that Faith hated. Faith leaped over Link and into the center of the Stalchild. She drew her two gerudo scimitars. She stood one scimitar raise higher than the other. She swung the two with strength and ease, slicing two Stalchildren just in the start of her swing.

Link kept with his attack right after Faith leaped over him. His mighty Master Sword held in one and a Hyrulian Shield in the other. One hand to guard himself, one hand to defeat his foes. He swung with great strength and force, taking down each Stalchild in one blow. He only had the chance to take down a few while face and her gerudo style of fighting took down several in one motion.

"Come on Link we have to move!" Faith said running in the direction of the Forest. She didn't want to have to face any more of those things.

Link saw Faith running and followed. "Come on it's not that big a deal to run into a few Stalchildren."

"They aren't what I'm worried about!" Faith said looking back at him but still running. Faith heard a grunt from in front of her and stopped suddenly. "Those are," Faith squeaked. Before he were five armed and armored skeletons.

"Staflos in Hyrule Field?" Link replied catching up to her. "Well those aren't too bad."

"One on one they aren't. Five on two is a little different," Faith scowled. She stood ready for battle her heart pounding with fear.

Navi hovered around Link's ear. "Lure it close to you and watch its movements carefully! Attack it when it drops its guard!" Navi yelled.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Tell us something we don't already know.

"Watch for its lunges!" Rosa said hovering at Faith's ear.

"You're no help either," Faith groaned. "We might as well just get this over with."

Link nodded and they both charged at the Stalfos. Faith tried taking on two of them at once while Link attempted to stay out of reach of two and battle a third.

"Faith let me help you!" Rosa said buzzing at Faith's ear.

"Can you lock on to both of them at once?" Faith said blocking the one of the jagged swords of the Stalfos' with her scimitar and narrowly missing getting her nose removed by the other Stalfos.

"No but they seem to be doing the same things at the same time." Rosa said darting about.

"Alright lock onto the one to my left," replied flipping backwards to avoid two attacks at once. Each fairy has a connection with the one they are assigned to protect. The connection allows them to act as a target guide to increase the accuracy of their charges attack. Rosa locked onto the Stalfos to Faith's left.

The Stalfos had its shield in its right hand. It was circling around Faith with its shield up and ready. Its defenses were impenetrable at the moment. Faith new its guard would have to drop soon but the question was how to strike them both. Before Faith could think of how to attack both Stalfos they lunged at her. She back flipped to get out of the way. She did get a minor scratch on her right ankle but the two Stalfos ended up slicing each other in two. "Well that worked," Faith mused. She turned to find Link wasn't having as much luck as her.

Link and Navi had tried to single out one at a time. However one of the other three ended up trying to attack his back quite often. The Stalfos moved to lung at Link but her side stepped just in time and ended up behind it. Link sliced at the Stalfos and removed an arm. Link then sliced again and took off its head. This was the second Stalfos that Link had taken out but he had a scratch down his back and one on his face. Link moved in on the last Stalfos.

"Link let me take it! You look like you're having some trouble," Faith said running close to the battle but not quite in it. She didn't want Link getting injured on her while they were out here and unable to stop to treat wounds.

"A few scratches are nothing. I can handle this," Link said driving his sword through the Stalfos. Link then swung again and chopped off the Stalfos' head.

"Ok fine you took out three and have more wounds than I do I guess we can say that since you fought three it works now lets hurry and go!" Faith said starting to move toward the forest.

"I think it would be best to avoid as many battles as possible," Link agreed. He followed after Faith as she broke out into a run.

-

They didn't stop until they had reached the entrance to the Kokiri Forest. It was Faith who stopped first. "I never remember going into the forest so I don't know what it will look like in there. Since there was a fire here 7 years ago I doubt it will be what you remember. And if it isn't don't say I didn't warn you," Faith said closing her eyes and taking slow steps toward the forest. She was afraid of what she would find.

Link couldn't tell if Faith was nervous or not but he certainly was. If the Temple of Time could be destroyed imagine what could be done to the Kokiri Forest.

**Note: Thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter. I enjoy reading reviews from people and I'm also glad I surprised someone. Sorry if you expected more from this chapter it was basically just my in between to get from where the Temple of Time used to be to the Kokiri Forest. I'm going to have so much fun with Link's reaction.**


	3. Chapter 3: What Once was Home

Warning some foul language is contained in this chapter. Also this was harder than I thought so if the reactions of some people are a little bad please don't flame.

Chapter 3: What Once was Home

The forest was worse than either of them could have imagined. The forest barely had any sign that it once was a forest. Not a single tree still stood. All the Kokiri's homes where destroyed completely, well all but one. The only sign of anything living though was small grasses starting to grow again.

"No, it's all gone," Link said sorrowfully. His eyes darted around the forest trying to find some sign of his friends.

"I can't believe it. There isn't even a fairy here," Navi whispered. She whispered louder than she wanted because Link and Faith both heard.

"There has to be something here they can't all be gone," Link cried. He ran full speed to the Lost Woods.

"Link wait!" Faith yelled after him. There was no way she was going to be able to catch him and she knew it. That boy could run a lot faster than her. "Well Rosa let's see if we can find something around here that can make me look a little less gerudo," Faith sighed to her fairy starting to wander around the forest.

-

Link ran through the lost woods not really paying attention to where he was going. He ended coming to a dead end ad just stopped. He walled up to a stone and pounded his fist on it. "Damn it! Why did this have to happen why?" Link yelled to no one.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Lost Woods?' A voice called from behind Link.

-

"Do you really not know what happened here Rosa?" Faith asked her fairy as she looked around the one building in the Kokiri Forest that still somewhat stood. "Wow I wonder whose place this was."

"You shouldn't be in the house. No one's been in here since he disappeared. And a gerudo should never enter his house!" a young female voice called from behind Faith.

Faith jumped and turned but restrained herself from drawing her scimitars. "For one I'm not… Holy…" Faith stopped as soon as she saw who spoke. It was a young blonde Kokiri girl. "I thought the Kokiri disappeared."

"Get out of this house!" the Kokiri girl yelled.

-

"So the Kokiri are still alive!" Link said his voice dripping with relief. The Kokiri standing before him had orange hair and blue eyes and like all Kokiri he was short. Link knew this Kokiri's name was Mido but he didn't say anything about it.

"I'll ask again. Who are you and what are you doing in the Lost Woods!" Mido said not liking the fact there was an intruder in the woods.

Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and started to play Saria's Song. It was the only thing he could think of to get Mido to trust him. It worked once why not again? With each note Link felt worse about how he ended up 100 years into the future.

"How do you know that song!" Mido screamed at Link as tears started to fill his eye. "Saria's been dead for 95 years!"

Link's heart felt ripped in two. His best friend had died because he disappeared. "I… I… I know the song because I met her over 100 years ago."

"How could you have met her? You're a Hyrulian and Hyrulians age. You look no more than 18!"

"I somehow went from the Kokiri forest 100 years ago to this time in the empty field that used to be where the Temple of Time was."

"That isn't possible!"

"Oh shut up Mido, _this is_ Link the Hero of Time!" Navi said bouncing in Mido's face.

"Oh come on please I swear I'm not here to hurt anyone. If I was I'd have drawn my weapon instead of being pushed around by a Kokiri child!" a voice said coming closer to Link and Mido.

"You'll stay silent Gerudo! Mido will know how to deal with you!" another voice said getting closer.

Both Mido and Link turned toward the approaching voices. Faith and a small blonde Kokiri girl with a spear again Faith's back came into view.

"Mido, I found her rummaging through Link's house," the Kokiri girl said poking Faith.

"Hey that hurts!" Faith said to the Kokiri girl. Faith looked like this was the worst day of her life.

"Melody, stop poking the girl. She's not a Gerudo, that's the girl who the Gerudo took, Faith," Mido said.

"Then where's the fairy we sent to watch her?" Melody, the Kokiri girl asked.

"I'm right here! I was trying to tell you to stop the whole time!" Rosa said bouncing in the girls face.

"If she's the girl then why was she going through his house? None of us went in there out of respect to him!" Melody said.

"Perhaps her fall caused her amnesia and she doesn't really remember what happened the first 7 years of her life," Mido said half hoping it wasn't true, half hoping it was. He looked at Faith. Melody also looked at Faith.

"I don't remember what happened. I just remember waking up 7 years ago at the Gerudo camp with a fairy next to me wondering what was going on," Faith said looking at the two Kokiri.

"She came here to help me. Here's the proof that I'm not lying to you Mido," Link said as he removed the master sword from his back. "It's the Master Sword, the weapon of the Hero of Time, taken from the Pedestal of Time. "I told her to look around for something to change into so she would fit in a little better."

Mido looked at the sword then at Link. He had never really seen the Master Sword but the fairy was what convinced him. "Melody let me talk to these two alone." Melody nodded and left. Mido waited for her to get out of earshot. "It was your fairy bouncing in my face that convinced me Link. I had never seen the master sword before. I'm wondering though how is it you disappeared then and reappeared here?"

"I couldn't tell you that. I meant to use the Ocarina of Time to warp to the Temple of Time."

"Well technically you did end up at the Temple of Time. It just doesn't exist here," Faith said sitting down on the ground and closing her eyes. "There's a lot to fill you in on and I don't know all the details." She opened on eye and looked at Mido hoping he would catch her drift.

"I'll help with the details you don't know," Mido said also sitting down.

Faith turned to Link as he sat down. "So are you ready to hear what happened?"

**Note: Yeah it was already so long so I decided to make when Link get all the info its own chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Learning the Truth

Chapter 4: Learning the truth

"Yes I'm ready. Tell me everything," Link said bracing himself.

Faith nodded and took a deep breath. She suddenly felt very awkward telling the Hero of Time what happened in the 100 years he was gone. "Well nothing really started happening until it reached Ganondrof that you had disappeared. The sages were the first to know. I believe some of them had the ability to sense where you were and you disappeared from their radar."

"It didn't take long for Ganondorf to find out. When he did find out he stormed into the temple of time and started blasting things. All the sages and Zelda showed up and tried to stop him. That battle wasn't too rough the sages won with a few minor scrapes. Then Ganondorf went into all the temples that you had battled through and started reawakening the evil spirits. He started with the Forest Temple. Saria, Zelda, and some of the other sages tried to stop him. That was when Nabooru died. She was the first sage to fall but she went down with one heck of a fight. Or at least I've heard from the Gerudo who think she should not have been killed," Faith paused a moment when both Link and Mido gave her a stay-on-topic look. "Anyways she was the only sage to fall in that battle but the temple was lost."

Mido decided to add a comment there. "That was also when the sages decided that one of them should stay out of the battles just incase the Hero of Time returned or a new one awoke. No one wanted to stay behind and the next battle started too quickly to decide who."

"The next battle was in the Fire Temple," Faith continued.

"I take it he was going to reclaim them for evil in the order I awoke the sages," Link said gritting his teeth.

"No one really knows if that was his plan but it did seem he tried to. During the battle in the Fire Temple another sage fell. This time it Rauru who fell."

"Mainly because of old age rather than the battle, although Ruto was having trouble with the heat and the sages didn't know if she was going to make it," Mido added to try to lighten the situation.

"Ganondorf had started to awaken Volvagia but when it tried to attack him he killed it again. That's also when Darunia got him real good but the attack didn't kill him just took off one arm." Faith beamed at the thought of slicing off Ganondorf's arm.

"He next tried to take the Water Temple. I stress the word tried," Faith smirked at the memory of this temple's story. "At this point the sages were sick of losing their own, none more than Zelda and Ruto. However during most of the battles…"

Mido cleared his voice quite loudly at this point causing Faith to pause. "Zelda wasn't using her full power for some reason. It might have simply been she didn't know what she could do. Or her boost in power was simply because of rage."

Faith got the point and didn't say what she was originally going to. "Anyway during this battle it was mainly Zelda, Saria, and Ruto facing Ganondorf," Faith said nearly laughing.

"The wrath of those women is mighty," Mido added thinking of that battle. Saria had told him of that battle. He had almost felt sorry for Ganondorf then he remembered that he was getting what he deserved.

"Well from the storied I've heard Ganondorf was saying a lot of crap. Mostly stuff like 'Your great Hero of Time isn't as brave as you thought. It seems he's run when you needed him most.' Trust me he regretted saying that to them. I've been told that he got his ass nice and beat for it."

"Saria told me some of the battle but Impa told it in better detail. Fire flew from the eyes of those three and arrows had never been more accurate than theirs. Had Ganondorf not gotten in his one shot then fled he would have been dead."

"Where did his one shot hit?" Link asked. He was quite surprised the three girls would get that angry over something said about him.

Faith lowered her head a little. "The one shot he got in was a deadly one. It hit Zelda. Ruto and Saria were fine but Zelda didn't ever leave the Water Temple. Ganondorf never tried to retake it again knowing if he did he wouldn't survive. Saria and Ruto would make sure of it." Faith looked at Link to see his reaction.

"Could it really be called a win if Ganondorf wasn't the one who died?" Link said his eyes lowered so no one could see.

Faith felt awful at this point but knew the story had to be told. "After Ganondorf fled he went after the Shadow Temple. Impa refused to let Saria and Ruto enter that temple. Darunia had gone in before Impa had a chance to refuse to let him. Neither of them came out of the temple and Bongo Bongo was reawakened within."

"No one really knows how that fight went but Ganondorf was defiantly the victor," Mido added to let Link no that _no one_ knew the details of the battle. "There was a reason though that Impa hadn't let Ruto or Saria enter the Shadow Temple though. She knew that since Ruto was so young and Saria a Kokiri who usually never die that they would be the best two to keep out of battle to wait for the Hero of Time."

"Ganondorf then awoke the beasts of the Spirit Temple with ease. Saria and Ruto didn't know how to enter the Spirit Temple. It was the only temple with no death in it. After the Spirit Temple he went back to the Temple of Time. This time it was only Ruto and Saria left to defend the temple. Ganondorf easily destroyed the temple and the barrier built by the sages to keep evil out of the sacred realm. Along with the Temple of time Saria fell. Ruto managed to escape and is still alive in Zora's Domain."

"However no one outside of the Zoras themselves have been able to go in and out of Zora's Domain. No one has known how to get past the waterfall," Mido said.

"Well we know and we have to see Princess Ruto!" Navi said triumphantly.

"It's Queen Ruto now. And shouldn't you save the Forest Temple while we're here?" Faith asked.

"No, Navi's right I have to see the Sage of Water before saving any of the temples again. The last sage must know I'm back." Link said rising to his feet.

"Well I'm coming with you whether you like it or not so I need to find something to change into first!" Faith added stubbornly as she got to her feet.

"You two will also need other supplies. The Kokiri and I will help you in any way possible," Mido said also rising to his feet but only coming up to about the waist of either of them.

"Alright we'll gather our supplies then head out the shortest way possible," Link nodded in agreement.

"Then let's find our supplies," Faith added smirking. This would be her first real adventure against the new king of evil.

"Wait," Mido said before letting the pair get too excited. "There was one thing we forgot to mention."

"Faith looked at him confused for a moment then remember what had not yet been told. "Oh right probably one of the most important details." Faith turned to Link. "About ten years after the Temple of Time was destroyed Ganondorf's successor took over. His name is Dogan. He is Hylian just as are you and I but he was raised under Ganondorf's wing. He is the current holder of the Triforce of Power. He's the one who's been killing people for using magic. If we use magic we'll most likely be killed."

"Then we just won't use too much. There are spots in certain temples were magic is required. But trust me if he can sense he won't attack. Not if he's like Ganondorf," Link said.


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Water

Chapter 5: Into the Water

Faith had changed into the Kokiri Tunic that Mido gave her. She kind of felt weird dressing like Link so the first chance she got she was going to get another outfit to look a little less like Link. She pulled a few more things into her bag before she realized something. If she used her scimitars someone was bound to know she spent half her life with the Gerudo. That's something else she'd have to buy. She threw her Gerudo outfit into her bag. Maybe she'd have a use for it on this journey.

"Hey Faith, ok it does seem weird seeing you in that," Link said seeing Faith in the Kokiri outfit.

"Thank you Mr. Hero of Time. I look like a female version of you wearing a brown wig," Faith said putting her hand on her hip. "First chance I get I'm buying something that looks a little more Hylian. I don't want people to think I'm a Hero of Time wannabe."

"You'll probably have to get a Zora's Tunic first," Link said grabbing something off a shelf but Faith couldn't see. "Considering the fact that we'll be going into Zora's Domain and there is a lot of water in that place."

"Great I'll be your twin the whole journey. I'm probably also going to need a shield and different swords," Faith said looking at her scimitars again.

"Can you fight with a regular sword?"

"Can't be too hard if you could do it when you were ten?" Faith asked sarcastically.

Link looked at her and shrugged. "Oh yeah I almost forgot," he said throwing what he had just taken off the shelf to Faith. "I figure it will good enough to start with. Who knows maybe someone can make it longer for you."

Faith caught the item. It was a small sword. "You're giving me a kiddy sword?" Faith looked at Link confused.

"It's the Kokiri sword. Mido said I could give it to you since none of the Kokiri knew where it went after I disappeared." Link turned toward the door. "So you ready to go yet?"

Faith sighed. Obviously Mr. Hero wanted to be off but something told Faith they were in for a rough trip. "Can you tell me how long it should take us to get to Zora's domain using your shortcut?"

"Oh about ten minutes," Link said. He turned to see her reaction.

Faith's eyes went wide for a moment. "Well that certainly does cut off a lot of time." Maybe this wouldn't be so bad of a trip. "I'm ready when you are."

"Alright we're off to the Lost Woods."

"Your shortcut is in there?"

"Yes and the ten minutes include getting to the shortcut. Also Mido said he would meet us in the Lost Woods to see us off."

"I don't know whether I'm traveling with an idiot or one of the smartest men in Hyrule," Faith said sarcastically.

"Trust me now let's go." Link

'_Why not trust the Hero of Time. He's wielder of the master sword and holder of the triforce of courage. Reason he's been gone for 100 years. But I'm the idiot who believed him in the first place so I should just see where this goes.' _Faith thought to herself. After all she'd believed him with no proof but the fairy he traveled with. She didn't say a word as she headed toward the door of what was once Link's home. Her feeling that this was going to be a rough journey grew a little bit.

Link followed her out. As soon as he could though he took the lead. "Follow me, and don't worry so much."

"_Easy for you to say you don't know what it's like in this time." _Faith thought walking behind Link.

* * *

"Here we are the shortcut to Zora's Domain," Link said pointing to a pool of water.

Faith looked at him. "I'm traveling with an idiot."

"Actually he's right Faith. There is a tunnel down there that leads to the waterfall covering the entrance to Zora's Domain," Mido said defending Link.

Faith sighed. "Alright let's say there is a tunnel down there. Are we really going to be able to get to it?"

"It isn't that deep. I'm sure the Gerudos taught you to swim right?" Link said.

Faith gave him a very evil glare. "Yes I know how to swim. Do you take me for an idiot or something?"

Link didn't answer that question. He figured opening his mouth on that topic would just get him in trouble. He was smarter about women than most people thought. Ok on some things. "If you want we can see if you can dive down there before trying to go through the tunnel."

"That would be a good idea. That way if you can't than you two can rest then head out the long way tomorrow," Mido added.

Faith didn't say anything she simply dove head first into the pool. It was about 15 feet to the bottom of the pool and she made it with out too much trouble. She quickly surfaced. "I can make it so can we go since your in such a hurry?"

"You two be careful. Not many people have gotten in to Zora's domain, not any since most of the sages died," Mido said. "Good luck you two."

Link nodded to Mido. "Ok let's go," Link said before diving into the water.

"Take care Mido," Faith said. Then she and Link headed down to the tunnel.

* * *

It really was a short journey through the tunnel. Faith and Link surfaced quickly after making it through. They found themselves in a pool next to a giant waterfall.

"Ok so Mido wasn't kidding about the waterfall thing. So how do we... Hey where are you going?" Faith was still in the water as Link had gone to the center of a bridge in front of the waterfall.

"Faith get over here quickly. There is only one way to go in through this waterfall. Pay attention to the song I'm about to play. If we get separated somewhere along this journey you might need this song," Link said pulling out his ocarina.

Faith quickly got out of the water and went over to Link. She wasn't sure what Link meant but she also knew she had to listen carefully.

Link played a song that Faith could have sworn sounded like she'd heard before but knew it wasn't one she could have heard. It was a soft lullaby like melody. As Link played the waterfall started to part.

"Ok that was cool," Faith said. "Where did you learn that song?"

"From the royal family of Hyrule. Only messengers of the royal family are supposed to be able to learn that song."

"Ok that's the icing on the cake you really are the Hero of Time." Faith said amazed. She really could never have heard that song.

"You had doubts?" Link asked actually serious.

"Come on. We have to meet the sage of water!" Faith said jumping to the pathway that was hidden by the waterfall.

"Wait for me!" Link said jumping after her.

**Note: Yet again a chapter got longer than it was supposed to before getting to where I wanted. Well this just means that the sage of water must wait till the next chapter to be seen. Happy Easter to all. This chapter is my gift.**


	6. Chapter 6: The sage of water

Chapter 6: Sage of Water

Faith stopped quickly making Link run into her. When he did his hat fell over his eyes. "Hey why..." Link started to ask as he pushed his hat back.

Faith interrupted his question. "Sharp spears, many guards," Faith whimpered. Her voice was full of fear. And if Link could have seen her eyes he would have noticed they had widened a great deal.

"Silence intruders! How did you get in here?" One of the ten Zoran guards shouted.

Link was the one who spoke up. "We got in here the only way to get past the waterfall, by playing the song of royal family."

"Impossible, no one has seen the royal family in almost 100 years!" A second guard shouted.

Link whispered to Faith, "I see you forgot to mention a few things!"

"What are you whispering about?" a third guard asked.

"My friend here is the Hero of Time. He has returned to Hyrule after 100 years.

"You expect us to believe that?" the first guard said.

"Well why not? He has a fairy and the master sword with him!" Navi said getting in one of the guards faces.

Faith rolled her eyes. Fairies are impossible to predict. One moment they give useless advice the next they're bouncing in peoples faces. "Please forgive her. Navi can be a little… hmm what's the word? Crazy at times," Faith said. She was trying to think of a way to get past these guards. But that didn't work.

"Tie up these intruders!" one of the guards commanded.

"Yes sir," the others said and quickly surrounded Link and Faith.

"This was not what I expected to find," Link said softly.

"Same here but the wise thing would be not to fight and just let the capture us," Faith whispered to Link.

"How is that wise? They could kill us!" Link whispered back.

"To kill us they would still have to take us before the queen."

"Don't even bother planning anything intruders! You don't have a chance of getting out of here," one of the guards said.

"We won't fight go ahead tie us up," Faith said putting her hands together for guards.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"You want me to trust you, so trust me," Faith said not looking at him just stretching her hands out to the guards. "So are you going to tie me up or what?"

"Tie her up!" a guard shouted. Faith didn't resist as the fish like Zoran guard tied her hands together.

Link was so shocked and distracted by her actions that the guards could easily tie him up as well. When Link was tied on of the guards shouted, "Good now you three take then to the dungeons while I ask the queen what to do with them!"

"Yes sir!" three guards shouted. On guard grabbed Faith while took grabbed Link. It took both of them to get him to move at all.

The guards threw Link and Faith into a cold dungeon behind a waterfall inside Zora's domain. It was dark and wet as well. "Was this your plan?" Link growled at Faith after the guard left.

"Sort of, hopefully the queen will want to see us before she decides to do anything with us. Like the one guard said, 'take them while I go talk to the queen.' She is the sage of water after all."

"And you called me the idiot!" Link yelled.

"Stop over reacting Link. Faith's plan might work. Well at least as long as she doesn't ask to see only one of you or to see you separately," Navi said.

"If she wants to see us separately any questions she asks just tell the truth. And if she only wants to see one of us well I hope she chooses you," Faith said.

"What if she chooses you Faith?" Rosa asked.

"Well I'll just have to use every skill I have to try to prove Link really is the Hero of Time."

Yelling could be heard coming closer to the door of the dungeon. "I take it someone else has been take prisoner," Link whispered.

"Or the guard just doesn't like what was chosen for us," Faith whispered back.

"You two come with me!" The guard snapped as he swung the door open with a brutal rage. "The queen wishes to see you."

Faith and Link looked at each other. Link looked surprised but Faith was smiling. One thing went right with the plan. Faith and Link got to their feet even with their hands still tied. "Judging by your voice you certainly don't like this."

"Get moving Hylian!" the Zora guard shouted. He pointed his spear toward Link and Faith showing them he was still in charge. It wasn't until Faith was in front of the guard that she let out the smirk. "The faster you get to the queen's chamber the faster the queen can sentence you to death."

"He's real nice," Link whispered in Faith's ear as they headed toward the queen's chamber. She laughed a little but quietly so the guard couldn't hear.

"Link let's hope the queen recognizes you. If not we're in for a rough ride," Faith whispered as the got closer to the queen's chamber.

Link nodded in agreement as they reached the queens chamber. The chamber was just as Link remembered it. The stone walls where still the same, there was still the stone platform in which the person who wanted to speak to the leader of the Zoras was to stand. And there was also still the stone hall behind the throne that lead to Zora's fountain. What was really different was who sat on the throne. The last person Link had seen sit there was Ruto's father but now it was Ruto herself but even she had changed and a lot at that. A small whisper of surprise passed through his lips but it was only audible to Faith, Navi and Rosa.

"Here are the intruders, my queen," the guard said bowing to her.

"Good now let me talk to them alone," Queen Ruto said from the throne.

"Yes your majesty," the guard bowed and left.

Queen Ruto looked at Link and faith with her purple eyes. Her skin was still the same light blue but her figure really changed. Instead of being slim and pretty she was now fat like her father was. Also she looked her age which had to be 117 or so. "My Link you haven't aged a day since I last saw you. It's too bad I can't say the same for myself of the other sages. But since the other sages have all passed on it does not seem too hard to believe that part."

"I do not know why or how I disappeared for 100 years but I assure you this time I won't fail Queen Ruto," Link said with is head bowed.

"I believe this time you will also have someone traveling with you the whole time," Queen Ruto said looking at Faith. "What might your name be?"

"My name is Faith, your majesty. And yes I will be traveling with him as a guide. Hyrule has changed a lot in 100 years and I believe he needs someone to show him around."

"Not like I had one the first time I went looking around Hyrule the first time."

"Yes but times have changed a lot Link. It is not safe for anyone to travel alone let alone the Holder of the Triforce of Courage. Dogan has been searching for the other two triforce pieces the whole time. Luckily he never found the Triforce of Wisdom," Ruto said calmly. "Now let me show you were you can rest before we discuss how to gain back the temples including the Temple of Time."

**Yeah there's no cliffhanger this time. Sorry if anyone was hoping for one I just couldn't think of one. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Dream

Chapter 7: The Dream

Ruto had one of her personal guards lead Link and Faith to the rooms they would be staying in. This time instead of heading down stairwells like when they headed toward the dungeons they headed higher than the throne room. Also Link and Faith were now able to move their hands once again. Link seemed just as curious about this new direction as Faith. _'This might be one of the changes in landscape,'_ Faith thought to herself when she noticed his curiosity. _'I wish I knew more about what the land looked like back then. I hove only seen a general map of all of Hyrule. Unlike him I haven't been everywhere in Hyrule including the castle.' _ Faith also heard him very quietly whispering to Navi. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she figured it was about the differences they were already noticing. How shocked would they be when they saw some of the other places? Faith was surprised when Link turned to her.

"Faith, how many places in Hyrule have you been to?" Link asked her. His eyes were filled with something Faith had never seen before.

"Truth be told, outside of the territory originally owned by the Gerudo I've only been to Kakariko Village, the graveyard, Lake Hylia, and Hyrule Field. Until I met you I hadn't remembered ever being in Kokiri Forest or the Lost Woods. Most Gerudos don't even leave the desert unless summoned by Dogan. I wasn't really supposed to leave but I…" Faith didn't finish her sentence. It hurt just thinking about what happened in Kakariko.

"These will be your rooms," Ruto's guard said as they came to two doors. The guard walked to one of the two doors. "This one will be for the lady," the guard said taking out a key and unlocking the door. Amazing was the only was to describe the room.

"If I get this I wonder what the Hero gets," Faith said walking into the room. It was filled with beautiful trinkets and the sheets on the bed were made of blue satin. "This is way too good for me."

Link was also amazed. He had never expected anyone to treat him or someone traveling with him like that, maybe if he had been traveling with Princess Zelda or someone else royal but not when he was the reason for such treatment.

The guard walked over to the other door and opened it. Faith had come out of her room to peak and her jaw dropped. "Now you have the real royal treatment."

Link's room was filled with things the color of gold, everything from the silk sheets to the furniture was gold colored. And everything looked so comfortable too. The bed looked as soft as a cloud. "Holy… There must be some mistake. She couldn't have meant for us to get these rooms," Link was incredible astonished. Never had he been treated like this.

"These are the rooms the queen wanted me to give you," The guard assured them. "If you are disappointed…"

"No we just surprised by how amazing the rooms are. They are truly wonderful. Please give the queen our most deepest and sincere thanks," Faith said quickly. She knew Link was bound to feel the same and if he didn't he was a fool.

"I will," the guard said bowing. She then left to go back to attending to the queen.

"Wow I never thought anyone would ever treat me like this," Link said still stunned.

"Well you are a hero who's been gone a long time. Ever hear the phrase 'hero's welcome?' That would be what you are getting," Faith said admiring the room of gold. "Plus I believe I heard she had a crush on you when she was younger."

"She did but still, this is insane."

"Get over it we sleep well tonight!" Navi said finding a small pillow was set aside. "There's even a fairy bed!"

Faith laughed. "Queen Ruto really wanted the hero to be comfortable." She walked toward the door. "Well I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Sleep would be good for you too Link," Rosa said mimicking Faith's thoughts.

"You two are worrying about me too much," Link replied.

"Worry can be a good thing Link," Faith said turning to him. "And considering the fact that this is only barely begun and we haven't even got to the real trouble maybe you should worry too." She gave Link a look of concern and seriousness.

Link was surprised by her reaction. He didn't have a chance to say anything because she quickly left. Link turned to Navi. "I think someone's a little cranky."

"Or someone else is a little slow!" Navi replied loudly. She then drifted over to the pillow.

"What did I say?" Link asked very confused. When he got no response he groaned. "Fine then, good night Navi."

---

Faith leaped onto her bed and landed face first into a pillow. "How can the Hero of Time be so stupid?" Faith cried lifting her head. "I mean how can someone that dense be the one who's supposed to save Hyrule?"

Rosa hovered over Faith's head. "Maybe you're just being a little hard on him."

"Sure side with the hero that's the only reason anything remotely good is happening," Faith replied sarcastically.

"Someone is defiantly is in a bad mood," Rosa said quietly and floated to her pillow. "Maybe sleep will do you both good."

"Whatever," Faith said pulling a blanket over her head.

---

The walls of the room were black. This was one place he had never seen before. Standing in front of him was someone who he had never seen before. This man had black hair, black eyes, and wore a black outfit as well. Black and shaped like Ganondorf's armor! Link drew his sword to defend himself. He felt a surge of anger through his body from just looking at this man.

"You really are as strong and Ganondorf always warned. However there is one thing he said that was wrong. You never could get anywhere on your own could you Hero?" the man said. "And now I have you trapped all by yourself. It's time for you to give me the triforce piece boy!" A ball of fire formed in the hand of the man in the black armor. "And if you don't than you won't be the only one to pay." A crystal appeared and drifted down from the ceiling. Link was shocked by who he saw in the crystal. "So now either I hurt the girl or give me the Triforce of Courage!" The man threw the ball of fire.

---

"NO!" Link screamed sitting up. It took Link a minute before he realized he was still in Zora's Domain. He could feel sweat running down his face.

Door of Link's room busted open suddenly. "What was that scream for?" Faith cried franticly. She had one of her scimitars in hand. "Link what happened? You screamed and you're covered in sweat."

"It was just a really bad dream. It's nothing to be worried about Faith. I'm fine."

**I'm finally done with this chapter. The hardest part was ending it. Oh and thank you to all my constant readers who also always review. I love reading reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8: Disease of Zora's Domain

Chapter 8: Disease of Zora's Domain

"Link you don't need to act like it was nothing. You screamed and it wasn't a quiet scream either. Obviously something happened in the dream," Faith said pulling a chair next to Link's bed and sat down in it.

"You're just a little too curious sometimes Faith," Link said glaring at her.

"I'm just trying to help. Maybe if you talked to someone about it..."

"Faith I'm fine. You really shouldn't worry so much about me. I know things have changed but I have done this once before so don't worry." Link said.

"Look even if you don't want to tell me at least you can tell Queen Ruto about it or even just Navi. Don't hide what is in dreams because it s the dreams that you don't want to come true that do when left untold," Faith said getting up and waking toward the door. _'I can't believe he doesn't trust me,'_ she thought to herself.

"Just don't worry Faith," Link said watching her.

"If I don't who will?" she said as she opened the door. Without letting him answer she left the room.

"I don't get what it is with her," Link said confused.

"She's just worried Link. Maybe you should tell her or Ruto about the dream," Navi said.

"What if I just told you about it and made you swear not to tell anyone else?" Link said laying back down.

"You don't get the point do you Link?" Navi asked sarcastically as she floated back to her pillow on the dresser.

"I'll never understand girls."

---

Unlike Link, Faith couldn't fall back asleep. She had decided that she would walk around Zora's Domain to calm her thoughts. However, it wasn't working very well. _"Why wouldn't Link tell me what happened in his dream? And what could make him scream like that? Does he not trust me or was the dream just something to personal? I wish he would just tell me something!" _Faith thought to herself. Faith sighed and looked around. She had been walking but not paying attention to where she was going. She didn't recognize anything around her. "This is what I get for walking with a full mind." Before Faith could decide what to do she heard a Zoran Woman yell.

"Thief! Someone please stop that thief!" The Zoran woman ran out of a doorway that Faith hadn't seen before. Faith also saw a child running away from the woman and toward her. Faith grabbed the child's arm as she passed her.

"Please let me go. My mother needs this medicine to get better but we don't have the money to pay for it. Please!" the child pleaded.

"Thank you for stopping that girl. She stole medicine from my shop. I thought the children here knew better considering the fact that we have the last sage as our queen. I guess I was wrong," the woman said as she walked up to Faith and the child.

"How much is the medicine?" Faith asked still holding the child's arm.

"It's fifty rupees. Why do you ask?" the woman asked.

"I'll pay for the medicine. Faith let go of the child and grabbed her wallet. From it she pulled out one purple rupee. "This should cover it." The woman was stunned and so was the child. "You said your mother needed the medicine so take me to her," Faith said to the child.

---

Link had only been able to sleep another fifteen minutes. His mind kept wandering back to the dream. _"Who was that guy in the black armor? Why was he after her? The last time I had a dream like this I didn't keep thinking about it. Last time I didn't know anyone in the dream when I had it though. Maybe faith is right, maybe I should tell Ruto about it," _Link thought to himself. He sighed and rolled out of his bed. _"Alright I'll tell Ruto about it."_ Link left his room and went to find Queen Ruto.

---

"Mom I'm back and I brought medicine for you," the zora girl said as her and Faith entered one of the many rooms that were used as homes.

"Maria, I hope you didn't do anything irrational to get it," a tired voice answered. Faith then saw a very sick and skinny looking zora woman lying on a thin mattress.

"It's paid for Mom, don't worry," Maria, the zora girl, answered. Maria sounded like she was close to crying.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant Maria dear," the woman answered coughing slightly.

"Just take some of it mother!" Maria cried.

"Don't worry ma'am I paid for it," Faith softly said.

"Who's this Maria?"

"My name is Faith. I'm staying in Zora's Domain with a friend of a friend."

"Zora's Domain has not had many visitors lately. Might your friend be the legendary Hero of Time?" Maria's mother asked as a hopeful smile spread across her face.

Faith was shocked that the woman had even thought of that, but she answered truthfully. "Yes ma'am he is. The Hero of Time has returned to Hyrule."

"That's good to hear. However I doubt I will be able to see him save Hyrule. Even with the medicine it is too late for me. Please help to keep my daughter safe."

"Mom don't talk like that you'll be fine! Please just take the medicine!" Maria cried.

"I understand ma'am. I'll take care of her." Faith closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Thank you." The woman's words could barely be heard. She raised her hand to Maria's face. "I love you my child, take care." Her hand went limp and dropped to her side.

"No Mom…" Maria's eyes filled with tears as she buried her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Maria." Faith placed her hand on Maria's shoulder.

"Go away and Leave me alone!"

"I'll come back later, Maria" Faith walked out of the room quietly letting the child be with her mother.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Rosa asked in a whisper.

"She'll be just fine."

---

"Queen Ruto, may I have a few words with you?" Link said standing on the platform facing Queen Ruto.

"Of course Link, I enjoy talking with you," Ruto answered. She smiled at Link. "Please go ahead and sit."

"I have something I need to talk to you about." Link told Ruto about his dream. He didn't once lift his eye to Ruto's once.

"I'm glad you told me about this Link. However, I don't know what to make of it," Ruto answered after he finished his tale. She looked to see if he was looking at her or if he was still looking down.

"I see. I'm sorry I bothered you with this."

"No Link it's not a bother at all, I already said…" Queen Ruto started coughing. The coughs were loud and harsh.

Link was startled by this coughing fit. "Queen Ruto are you ok?"

"It's just a little cough." Ruto smiled at Link. "I'll be fine. You go find Faith and we'll discuss the plan to take down Dogan."

"Yes ma'am." Link turned to leave as Queen Ruto starting coughing. Link looked back just as Queen Ruto passed out. "Ruto!"

Note: I know kind of an odd chapter. You know if I get enough reviews I might start giving responses to reviews, an idea of saukme's. Tell me what you think of the idea in a review. Until next time Zelda fans!


	9. Chapter 9: The Sacred Forest Meadow

Chapter 9: The Sacred Forest Meadow

"I wonder what Link is up to," Rosa said thinking aloud. She was floating by Faith's ear as she walked.

"I think someone should keep their curiosity to themselves," Faith snarled. She was still upset with Link for the way he acted.

"You know you weren't all that nice either Faith. Maybe it's not just his fault. For all you know he could have gone to tell Queen Ruto about his dream."

"I seriously doubt that." Faith looked around. Yet again she didn't know exactly where she was but at this point she didn't care. She was going to have to get used to this place one way or another. She turned and starting walking backwards. "This place is like a giant... Hey! Watch where you're… Link!" Faith had been knocked to the ground while walking backwards when she turned to see who ran into her she was surprised.

Link was also surprised. He had meant to find Faith but not to run into her. "No time to explain just follow me!" Link said grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" Faith was on her feet in less than a second but now Link was pretty much dragging her behind him.

"STOP THEM!" a voice called from the direction Link had come from.

"What did you do?" Faith asked looking backward to see three zora guards chasing them.

"I didn't do anything but Ruto passed out when I went to talk to her and they instantly blamed me." Link didn't look back nor did he stop running. They made it all the way to the waterfall they entered from without being caught. However Link wasn't going to stop there. "We have to go back to the forest come on!" Link pulled faith through the waterfall and toward the pool of water that was their secret passage. Link only let go as he was jumping into the water.

"But… Oh this is just great!" Faith jumped in after him and they quickly swam out of danger. None of the guards knew about that passage way. _'We're going to have to come back sometime. I'll check on her then.'_

---

"Hey, Link and Faith are back!" a kokiri girl shouted once they reached the other side. Both Link and Faith were out of breath. "How did it go?"

"It could have gone better. Where's Mido?" Link said between breaths.

""He went to the Sacred Forest Meadow. He said that you two should follow when you return."

"Damn it he's going to get himself hurt. Why can't anyone do the smart thing?" Faith said standing up. "We have no choice but to go after him Link. He's going to get hurt if we don't!"

'_No but he might get pulled to the chamber of sages.'_ Link thought to himself. He also stood. "Come on lets go."

"Wait shouldn't you rest for a bit?" the girl asked.

"If he already went we need to go as soon as possible," Link answered.

"Well at least take these with you." The girl pulled to small bottles from her bag. They were both filled with a red liquid. "If you're injured this stuff can help."

"Thanks," Faith said taking both bottles. She put one in her bag and gave the other to Link. "Ok let's get going."

---

Link walked over to the entrance to the maze leading to the temple. "Hopefully he got through here without getting hurt." Link took a quick look down the first stretch of the maze. There was a large bear like creature passing back and forth.

"What is that thing?" Faith whispered. It was armored and carrying a sharp spear.

"I really don't know but I do know how to beat them." Link pulled out the long shot that he had gotten in the water temple. He aimed and shot it at the creature. It fell over and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wow that seems a little too easy," Faith mused.

"The hard part is if the see you. Then they charge you with the spear."

"Is there a way to go over them?" Faith didn't like the sound of having to do this too many times.

"Well there might be but I don't know if it will still work." Link pulled out his ocarina and seemed to play eight random notes.

"What is that going to do?" However just as Faith asked the answer appeared. On top of the wall a scarecrow appeared.

"That, my friend, was the Scarecrow's song. I made it up when I was 10."

"Couldn't you have come up with something a little catchier?"

"I only was allowed eight notes what was I going to do? It doesn't matter just hold on." Link aimed the long shot just as Faith put her arm around his waist. Link shot and they were pulled to the scarecrow.

"I hope we don't have to do that again." Faith was blushing a little after she let go of Link but he wasn't paying attention.

"We are going to have to in all the temples. And in a few different places in each," Link said thinking about the different places he had to use that.

"Then can I get my own?"

Link ignored the question. Instead he ran and leaped to the next wall of the maze. "Come on!"

Faith followed Link to end of the maze. They were still on top of the maze when Link stopped. "Here is the hard part," Link said pointing to the stair well. "Last time I was here another one of those things was up there with a club. We're going to have to work together on this.

"Do arrows work on it?" Faith asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well one of us could distract is while the other shot arrows at it." Faith knew she was still probably a better shot than him.

"That might work but the ground shakes each time he swings his club."

"Then you be the distraction and I'll shot him."

"You don't have a bow or arrows."

"No but you do. So can I use yours?"

"How do I know you aren't going to get us both killed?

"With ten arrows I scored 1600 on the archery course in gerudo valley."

"How in the world did you do that?" Link looked extremely surprised.

"I shot two pots with one arrow three times. And they are worth 100 points each."

"Man you beat the score I got with 15 arrows by using ten."

"I thought you might say as much," Faith smirked. Link handed her his bow and arrows.

"Alright now come on." Link jumped from the wall of the maze to the staircase. Faith followed and they both ran to the top of the stairs to find the beast waiting for them. "Get to the side them shoot!" Link said at the first swing of the club.

"Got it." Faith ran to the right side of the passage way as Link ran to the left. Faith pulled out one arrow and locked in place on the bow. She pulled back and aimed at the beast. The arrow hit the beast's right shoulder. Link was now able to get half way down the passage. Faith pulled another arrow and hit the beast on the left shoulder. Link had made it all the way passed the beast and swung at its ankles. The best fell as its feet were removed. It disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Now to head into the temple," Link said looking at the last flight of stairs.

_Now for review responses! Wolfs for the reviewers! (cuddles a wolf plushy)_

_Sakume: I hope you didn't read that chapter somewhere before! That would be bad. hands wolf plushy to Sakume_

_Chips Dip (Miya): Welcome to the reviewers club (hands you a wolf plushy)… (shifty eyes) I don't know what you mean by Faith having that. (puts finger over lips) Oh and I read your story very nice!_

_Too bad I only have two to respond to though. Hopefully next time others will review as well!_


	10. Chapter 10: The Forest Temple

Chapter 10: The Forest Temple

Link and Faith ran up the stairs. The first thing Link noticed was the stump. It was the same as it had been 100 years ago. This was the place Saria had taught him to play her song. This was also the place Sheik had taught him to play the Minuet of the Forest. He let out a sigh.

"Link is something wrong?" Faith asked seeing the look in his eyes. It was the same look she wore every time she thought of what happened in Kakariko.

"Memories Faith, just memories," Link said looking at the stump just a moment longer. He then lifted his eyes to the branch above them. "We have to go up there. Grab hold of me."

"Again?" Faith sighed. She did as she was told and put her arms around Link.

Link took aim and shot at the tree. Both of he and Faith were lifted to the tree then dropped onto a ledge. This was the entrance to the Forest Temple. "Come on, let's go. The best way to help Mido is to destroy the beasts inside this place and break Dogan's hold on this place."

Faith nodded. "I'm ready when you are." She pulled the Kokiri sword from its sheath and held it before her.

"Then let's go." Link pulled out the master sword and led the way into the temple.

---

What greeted the two of them was the same thing that had greeted link the first time, two gray wolf-like creatures called wolfos. "Lure them close to you and attack them when their guard is down!" Navi shouted.

"I'll take one you take one," Faith said taking side steps away from Link trying to draw the attention of one of the wolfos.

Link didn't have to be told that plan even once. Link leaped and swung his sword at one of the wolfos. He then jumped back and let it follow him. Link held his Hylian Shield in his right hand and his sword in his left hand. He and Navi automatically used the connection of fairies and their charges. Link and the wolfos both circled each other. The wolfos drew close and swung. Link blocked with his shield then swung his sword with all his might. The wolfos cried in pain and disappeared.

Faith wasn't having as much luck. She wasn't used to wielding a sword let alone one so small. She had already been scratched in the arm twice but had also gotten two good swings at the wolfos. Finally Faith got her chance to deal the last blow. Her wolfos also disappeared after letting out a howl. "I hate those things. Hey Link what are you doing?"

He was climbing up a wall that was covered in vines. He reached a branch and ran to the end of it. Once he was at the end he jumped to the next branch.

"Link be careful up there! What if you fall?" Faith watched while holding her breath.

Link continued walking across the branch to a chest box. Last time he had been there he had left it open once again it was closed. Link held his breath as he opened the box. Inside he found exactly what was in there the last time, a small key. Link picked up the key and put it in his pocket. "Come on we're going to have to find a few more of these," Link yelled to Faith. "I'm coming down!"

"Wait a minute!" Faith yelled just as Link jumped from the branch. As he was about to reach the ground he rolled saving himself any damage, Faith walked over to Link "I can't believe you did that! You scared me half to death!" Faith yelled at him.

"That's how I did it last time," Link said standing up and rubbing off some of the dirt.

"I'm starting to wonder how you survived."

"Come on There still plenty more keys to find and more creatures to defeat." Link ran toward the door.

"Hey wait up!" Faith yelled running after him.

---

Right after Link entered the room he pulled out his long shot and aimed into the vines hanging from the ceiling. Faith didn't notice at first and almost walked right under the skulltula that Link was aiming for. When the dead skulltula fell from the ceiling Faith screamed.

"Someone's a little jumpy," Link laughed.

"I just wasn't expecting that okay. Unlike you I haven't been in any of the temples." Faith walked toward the next door. "There's not another one of those things right through here is there?"

"There are no skulltulas waiting beyond that door. Beyond some other doors here, yes, but there, no."

---

When Faith and Link opened the door and entered the next room it was exactly as Link had left it. The four pillars were still lit, each with a different color flame. The two closest to them were a red-orange and green. The two in the back were purple and blue. Also the elevator in the middle of them was still up.

"Let's see where that… AAAHH!" Faith was startled by what happened. Four ghost like Poes appeared by the flames. Each ghost had hair the same color as the flame it appeared by.

"Somehow I knew they were going to be back," Link said as each of the Poes went off in a different direction.

"How many temples have poes in them?"

"Hmm I think only two. None in the fire or water… Yeah I'm pretty sure only two."

"Do they appear out of nowhere?"

"They speak first but that's the only warning."

"I hate poes and skulltulas."

"Come on we have to get the flames back so we can use the elevator to get to the main creature in this place." Link ran toward a doorway with a large block in front of it.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Faith asked following him.

"By defeating the Poes. Come on there's a key through here." Link pulled out his ocarina and played the song of time. The block disappeared in a beam of blue light.

"Okay that is cool."

"One of the many powers of the Song of Time. Now come on."

---

"Oh great now a Giant Deku Baba." Faith said as she walked through the door and saw a flower like creature snap at her.

"You take care of the Deku Baba while I take care of some of the other creatures here." Linked leaped over the side of the stairs and toward a small pond. Inside the pond was a very odd looking creature slightly similar to an octopus. It was called an Octorok.

Faith pulled out the Kokiri sword and sliced at the Deku Baba. It took two hits to take it down. It left behind three Deku Nuts.

Link had already defeated the Octorok and headed toward a wall covered in vines. On those vines were three Skullwalltula. Link aimed with his bow and arrow and took down the three in a matter of seconds. "We have to climb come on."

They climbed the wall until they reached a hole with a door. The door had no lock on it either.

"Is anything going to jump at us?" Faith asked before opening the door,

"A bubble maybe."

_Okay I'm only doing some of the temple at a time. The temples are going to be the only places with little to no changes so expect the temples to take a while to get through unless I get sick of stating every detail. And if I have to keep going back to temples after beating them then yeah I might stop all the details and just go with the hard stuff and the stuff that would be funny. Now it's time for Review Responses!_

_Chips Dip; I like it when I get fast reviews then I can put up new chapters quicker and know that my constant readers have read the chapters. I won't give straight answers to your original question though. (Shifty eyes) Faiths age is 14. I never told it directly though. I can't even find where I gave a hint of it completely either. Oh well like I said she's 14. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! (hands you cookies)  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Deeper Into the Maze

Chapter 11: Deeper into the Maze

"Guard against its flame with your shield!" Navi shouted when she saw the creature that looked like a floating skull engulfed in blue flames. The creature was called a blue bubble. Link pulled out his shield and stepped in front of Faith as the bubble charged at them. As soon as the bubble hit the shield it dropped to the ground. Faith then leaped at it with her sword and took it down with a single slice.

"Nice job Faith, now all you need is your own shield," Link joked.

"I need more than my own shield," Faith snarled. Suddenly a chest appeared in the middle of the room. "Did that happen last time?"

"Yes actually it did," Link said as he walked over to it. He opened it and pulled out the map of the Forest Temple. "Well one thing certainly hasn't changed its structure."

"You're kidding. I thought the temples would be the one thing that changed the most."

"Guess not."

"Will you too stop gabbing and keep moving!" Rosa asked annoyed. Link and Faith rolled their eyes and walked toward the next door.

---

Faith still had her sword drawn and when she saw the Deku Baba standing on the balcony she leaped at it striking it with the Kokiri Sword. It disappeared leaving Deku Nuts behind.

"If you want you can jump down now or you can cross of to the next balcony the same way we got into the temple."

Faith looked down and saw they were right above water. "I'll jump now," Faith said stepping onto the railing of the balcony they were on. She was over the side before Link could even pull out his long shot.

When he did pull it out he aimed for the bull's eye above the next balcony. He landed on top of a button which drained the well on the other side of the courtyard. Link looked to see where Faith was before Jumping. She had already headed over to the well simply to get out of the way of the creatures in the courtyard. When he saw she was out of the way he jumped into the water from the balcony. When he landed he started to swim toward the well. He climbed out of the water and ran over to the well before the Giant Deku Baba or the Octrok could try to attack him.

"There's a ladder over here, should we go down?" Faith asked confirming her thoughts.

"Yeah, there's a key down there. Come on." Link started down the ladder. He knew that the tunnel down there would lead to the other courtyard they had been in and that the only thing down there was the key.

---

Once they had gotten they made there way back to the center room. "Okay Link now which door do we take?" Faith asked looking at all the doors. There were seven pathways total but only five that they could get to, the door that lead out of the temple, a locked door, a door with bars in front of it and an eye above it, the door they had already gone through, and a door with a stairwell leading up to it that was directly across from the exit.

Link pointed toward the door across from the exit. "That is the door to the next key."

"Where does the one with bars go?" Faith asked.

"To the other courtyard we were in. We don't need to waste arrows to go in there." Link headed toward the stairs without another word. Faith followed him.

---

"Stalfos again, luckily it's just two this time," Faith said drawing the Kokiri Sword.

"Yes this time we can each take one and another won't be attacking us," Link agreed. They nodded and each of them went for a different Stalfos. Link went to the left and Faith went to the right. Link and the Stalfos he faced circled each other. When the Stalfos swung his jagged sword Link blocked with his shield then leaped and sliced at it. He struck the Stalfos in the ribs. The Stalfos jumped back and they circled each other again. This time it lunged at Link. Link side-stepped to avoid the attack. This also allowed him to get behind the Stalfos. Link took advantage of his position and sliced the legs off the Stalfos. It crumpled to pieces on the ground.

Faith hadn't had as much luck because she was fighting without a shield. Her left arm had been nicked by the Stalfos' sword and it had also gotten her lightly in the chest. She rolled under the Stalfos when it lunged at her. Taking advantage of being behind it, Faith took off its head causing the Stalfos she was facing, as well as the pieces of the Stalfos Link had defeated, to disappear. With the disappearance of the Stalfos a chest appeared in the middle of the room.

Link ran to the chest and pulled out the key that was inside. He then went over to the jars in the back of the room. "Faith, come here!"

Faith glared at him and staggered over to the jars. "What is it?" She didn't really care. She wanted to use the potion the Kokiri girl had given her to heal herself.

"A way to use you potion later, break open the right jar."

"Ok…" Faith wondered what he was up to but she broke open the jar anyway. A pink fairy floated out of it. It then circled faith making the wounds the Stalfos had given her disappear. "I thought most of the fairies had disappeared!" Faith said stunned.

"They had probably only gone into hiding. Like the Kokiri. Come on there is still one more pathway from the middle room we haven't been in yet that we can get to right now."

"Yeah but what's past that locked door?" Faith shouted.

"Don't worry. We can handle those things no problem."

---

Link had gone through the door first, mainly because Faith was reluctant to go through the door anyway. But because he had gone first the Blue Bubble that waited for them was no problem.

"Come on Faith, follow me," Link ran over to a ladder that lead up to a ledge not too far up. On the ledge was another ladder that led up. Link climbed that ladder with Faith following. Once he got up the ladder and in far enough he waited for her.

"Alright now what? You stopped so that means you want to explain something doesn't it?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"Now we have to move blocks so we can move forward. We'll split up to make it easier. Go on ahead to were the arrows change directions. I'll move the block so you can push it into the hole. Then you climb up and wait for me. You'll have to wait before the arrows because I'll be pushing another block toward you again."

"I get it; we take turns pushing till we can climb over it to the next floor."

"Right, now go on I'll meet you up there."

Faith nodded and ran to were the arrows changed directions. After Link had pushed the block into wall to her left she began to push it forward. When she got a good look of the hall the block had come from she found it eerie not to see him. But she knew he would be on the next floor waiting for her so she hurried and climbed up to the next floor. She found the block was already waiting for her when she got up there. She pushed the block and found Link waiting for her once she passed the hall he was in.

"Good job, now let's go but stay behind me there are two bubbles up there and since you don't have a shield you might get hurt."

"So he does worry a little," Faith remarked looking at Rosa. They both laughed a little but link just rolled his eyes. He climbed up the ladder to the next floor.

**_Yay I'm finally done with this chapter! I had to keep going back to my 64 to make sure I was doing everything in the right order. The fun begins next chapter though. Time for the funky halls, Poe sisters, more Stalfos, and more bows and arrows. Hope the next one doesn't take me as long to write. Time for Review responses! (Pulls out a giant plate of cookies and a basket of plushie Links) Enjoy! (Cuddles a Link)_**

_**Sakume:** I hope to get the next chapter up soon. However if my computer keeps acting funny it may take a while. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far!_

_**Chips Dip:** I hope this chapter was cooler._


	12. Chapter 12: The First of The Poe Sisters

_Wow it's been really long time since I posted a new chapter... I know I'm not adding as much battle detail with some of the creatures but they are the ones I've described the fights with before so get over it. I'm getting just as tired of describing how to fight a Stalfos as I am defeating them when I play the game. Don't worry the boss fights will be more fun._

Chapter 12: The First of the Poe Sisters

After defeating the two bubbles the way they had before then went through the locked door using one of the keys they had already found. The room they found themselves in was quite different than others they had been in.

"This hallway is twisted!" Rosa exclaimed. Faith was too stunned for her usual retort.

"We'll fix it later but first we need it this way," Link said continuing through the room.

"We can straighten it? Wow this place keeps getting weirder," Faith mused to herself as she followed Link. The next room happened to have a surprise as well.

"There's a treasure chest on the wall!" Rosa exclaimed.

"That explains why we have to straighten the hallway," Faith mused. "But first I take it that doorway holds a surprise or two." Faith said pointing to the door below the treasure chest.

"Yeah now come on!"

"Watch for the shadows of creatures that hang from the ceiling," Navi shouted causing Link to nearly fall off the pillar. Faith caught him by the back off his shirt before he could fall.

"Thanks Faith. Navi, next time make sure I not about to jump." Link steadied himself then jumped again.

---

The room they entered next had walls covered in moss and vines. "Come on! Ignore the pictures for now we'll come back." Link said running up the stairs.

"What about the torch? It's just like the ones in the first room!" Faith said walking toward Link but still looking over her shoulder.

"We'll come back later. First we have some Stalfos to beat, now come on."

"Oh goodie more Stalfos, how many are there this time?"

---

Waiting for them in a round room with two doors and a whole in the middle of the floor was a single Stalfos.

"I'll let you take this one Link," Faith said trying not to laugh. She had assumed there would be more than just one.

"Don't get too relaxed more will come." Link drew his sword and attacked the first Stalfos. He defeated it with little trouble. "Now get on guard if you dropped it." Link said as a platform dropped from the middle of the ceiling. The platform held two Stalfos.

"A total of three, we have still fought more," Faith yawned.

"Don't get sloppy or I'm not saving you."

"Ah I won't be saved by Mr. Hero," Faith mocked as she dodged an attack by one of the two Stalfos. "Not like I need to be saved hero."

When the two Stalfos were defeated a chest appeared in the middle of the room. Both Link and Faith ran over to it but Link was the first to get to it.

"Oh come on Link, you probably already have one of what ever is in there!" Faith Said As he opened the chest and hiding what was in there from her view.

"I do have one but the question is should you get it or should we leave it?"

"I fight just as good as you I should get some of the treasures we find!"

"Spoken like a true Gerudo," Navi whispered in Link's ear.

Link laughed at the comment because it was true. "You've been around the Gerudo too long. However I will give you this because you can use it better than I can anyway." Link threw the bow to Faith.

"Yes a bow! I needed one of these things!"

"Now all you need is a shield." Rosa mused. Faith swatted at her.

"This next part of the temple will be easier if we split up again," Link said.

"What more blocks?" Faith asked

"No, we have to go after the Poe sisters who stole the fire from the torches."

"Oh great," Faith shuddered. "I hate Poes."

"And without a shield you might be at a slight disadvantage. Then again you could use the bow and arrows to attack rather than a sword."

"So what do I have to do?" Faith asked annoyed.

"You have to go back to the room we just came from. I'm going to go to the room ahead and do the same thing. To get the Poe to appear you'll have to shot the ghost in the frames."

"Then battle the Poe till it drops the flame?" Faith asked.

"Yeah that's exactly what you have to do."

"What are we waiting for?" Faith said rolling her eyes.

"We'll meet here after we finish with the Poes." Link turned toward the door he would be entering. "Be careful Faith."

"Oh now he worries," Faith said sarcastically. She smiled at Link as she walked back through the door they had come.

---

Seeing as he had done this before Link found the portraits with ease. With the Poe out of the portraits Navi and Link could lock onto it.

"Poe Sister- Beth, we've done this before but last time you weren't careful enough when she spun. So watch out Link," Navi said when they locked on to Beth, the Poe.

"Yeah I know. I learned the first time to use my shield," Link replied as Beth spun. His shield blocked the mini torch in the Poe's hand. When she stopped spinning Link struck with his sword. Beth screamed and vanished leaving the torch and Navi the only markers of where she was. The torch spun and Link blocked again with his shield. Beth appeared and disappeared once more. When she appeared the third time Link struck the final blow causing Beth to scream and the torch to drop. The flame circled and disappeared only to reappear in the torch by the next door. A large chest appeared on the other side of the door. Inside was a compass.

"Come on let's go see how Faith did," Link said running back to the door he had entered from.

---

"Okay two portraits down one last one left. This is too easy," Faith said. "And he was worried I'd get hurt."

"At least he worried! You complained he didn't worry about anything now you're acting just like him!" Rosa shouted in Faith's ear.

"Okay so you're right. Still you can't say it's not easy."

"It's going to end up getting harder now that you've said something!"

"Whatever." Faith pulled back an arrow and aimed at the last portrait. As soon as the arrow hit a Red-Orange Poe popped out of it. It floated down to the bottom level.

"This is Joelle, one of the Poe Sisters!"

"You think?" Faith replied sarcastically. "Let's just shot it with the arrows. Lock on to make this easier."

"Alright!" Rosa shouted.

Faith locked another arrow in place. "Let's do this.

---

When Link and Faith got back to the room of the Stalfos Faith wasn't there yet. "Well it's probably just taking her longer because she's using her arrows and you were right up in Beth's face." Navi said trying to comfort Link.  
"You do know all you did is annoy me right?" Link said raising his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry if you're so easy to annoy Mr. Hero!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Link yelled at Navi. While arguing neither of them realized Faith and Rosa had entered the room.

"What happened to make you two start arguing?" Faith said putting her bow over her back.

"It doesn't matter!" Link shouted. "Come on let's go!" Link stormed toward the door he had entered from.

Faith and Rosa exchanged glances. "I think we better not say too much," Rosa whispered. Faith nodded and followed Link.

_I've heard that people have been getting stories removed because of review responses so I can't do those anymore. Sorry if you really liked them. I did too but I also don't want my story taken down. Well I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than I did this one._


	13. Chapter 13: Almost to the End

_Yay! Next chapter is ready!_

Chapter 13: Almost To the End

They passed another crooked hallway. This one led to a room with a platform with a lighted torch surrounded by poisonous water. In the water were four other platforms that spun around the center one. In between each platform were giant spikes. The door they had entered from had brought them to another platform. On the right wall was another platform. A ladder was on this platform and no other. On the wall above it was an ice covered eye.

"One of us has to shoot the eye. However we have to shoot our arrow through the fire."

"Sounds simple enough," Faith mused.

"Care to try?" Link teased.

"Don't mind if I do." Faith waited for a moving platform to come close enough. When the platform was in position she jumped. Faith landed close to the edge so she walked to the middle. "Okay now for the easy part."

"That's what you think," Link replied sarcastically. Navi's comments had gotten Link in a bad mood. He wasn't used to traveling with someone and now that he and Navi had others to talk to Navi seemed more talkative than ever.

Faith pulled out an arrow even though the platform she was on was still on the wrong side of the fire. "Trick is to lock on and move with the target." Even though she was the one moving rather than the target the logic still applied. She kept her arrow locked and when the fire was in line with her arrow she released. The arrow passed through the fire and struck the ice covered eye. "Bull's eye!"

"Good job now we have to go back through the door."

"Okay!" Faith waited for the platforms to line up and then jumped. However this time her jump was off. "Ah!"

"I got you!" Link said grabbing her arm before she fell out of reach. He pulled her back onto the platform.

"Thanks. That was really close."

"I think both of us may need to be a little more careful," Link laughed.

Faith blushed and stood. "Come on we should get moving." Link nodded in agreement.

---

After walking through the straightened hallway they returned to a room of stairs. They then jumped down a hole that had appeared in the floor. Down it they found a room with a checkerboard floor.

"Be careful! The ceiling falls." Both Link and Navi said at the same time.

Faith giggled. "I'm sorry but that was funny." She giggled again at the look on Link's face.

"There are a few holes in the ceiling so we have to time our journey across right. Some of the spots have Skulltulas in them," Link said straightening his facing and making his voice serious.

This caused Faith to laugh more. "I'm sorry it's kind of funny when you're serious like that." Faith calmed herself. "Okay I think I can shot some of the Skulltulas before we have to cross." Faith pulled out her bow and an arrow. She carefully looked for any sign of the Skulltulas. "Found one!" She released the arrow and pulled out another. She found a second Skulltula and let her arrow fly.

"That should do for now. I'll go first. After the ceiling falls the first time you follow."

"You mean it goes straight back into place?" Faith asked a little bit confused.

"Yeah it'll fall and hit the floor. Then it will rise again letting us continue going from one spot to the next. I'll wait for you at the door."

"Okay let's do it!"

Link ran to the part of the floor where the ceiling wouldn't hit him. The ceiling hit the ground with a loud crash. "Faith, are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." As soon as the ceiling was once again as the top of the room both of them ran to their next point. The pattern continued till both of them had reached the door.

"So how do you feel?" Link asked.

"Like my lunch is about to come up, but for now I guess I'll just have to stomach it. Let's go."

---

The door led to a room with a giant portrait of a Poe. "Anyone else find that photo creepy?" Faith asked when she saw it.

"Just shoot it already so the blocks can fall and we can get this started," Link replied.

"Okay." Faith once again pulled out her bow and arrow. She knocked an arrow in place and let it fly. It hit its mark dead on and scream came from the portrait. Just as Link had said blocks fell from the ceiling.

"We have to move them so they form the Green Poe," Link said running over to the blocks.

Faith stood on her tip toes. "I can't see the tops of them."

"Navi and I can though. We can tell you guys which ones to move!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Just hurry!"

With Navi and Rosa's help Link and Faith pushed four of the five blocks to form the Poe's image. Once the blocks were in place they sank though the floor revealing the Poe.

"Poe Sister Amy, be careful when she spins!" Rosa and Navi shouted at the same time.

"Link, how do you want to handle this?" Faith asked, her hand moving toward her arrows.

"I'll take care of her, save your arrows for the next one." Link leaped at Amy striking her with his sword. "The last one will be easier with two archers."

"Suit yourself," Faith said as Link forced Amy into a corner with his shield.

When Link had defeated Amy a second door to out of the room opened. "Come one this way to the final Poe. Then we go off to the part I doubt will be the same as it was."

"Okay then, only one more Poe this I shouldn't be to hard."

---

The door led them back to the main. Three of the four torches were lit. In the center of the four torches was a purple Poe. She held the last of the fire.

"So this is the last Poe," Faith said and took a deep breathe.

"Come on." Link said and approached the Poe. Faith followed but was a little nervous. When Link and Faith were close enough to the Poe she split into four.

"Poe Sister Meg, three of her are illusions, use arrows to strike the real Meg!" Navi announced.

"See that is actually useful information," Faith mused. She pulled out her bow just as Link did.

"Watch for the one that spins. All four of them will make sure they are the same distance from us," Link whispered to Faith.

"Okay." Link was the one who saw the one to spin the first time. When the arrow pierced Meg she disappeared.

"It can't be that easy," Faith said lowering her bow and starting to move.

"Don't move; it's easier to just stand still. She'll come back again and surround us again." Link raised his bow and prepared to shoot again. Meg appeared and surrounded them with her four forms once again. Faith was the one to catch the real version the second time. Link and Faith repeated the pattern until Meg was defeated and the flame was returned to the torch. As it returned an elevator rose from the middle of the floor. "That's our ticket to the main attraction," Link said putting his bow away. "Come on." He and Faith stepped onto the elevator which would take them to the final battle for the forest temple.

_Hope everyone liked it! The next chapter is the boss battle. Be ready it may be really short or it may be really long depending on how I do this. Easy to guss title though since I'm taking it from Link's own words. Please review even though I can no longer respond to reviews._


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Battle For the For

_I realized I didn't quote Link, simple just the end of chapter 13 for the title. Sorry about that._

Chapter 14: The Final Battle for the Forest Temple

The elevator took them down to the lowest level of the forest temple. However it was not like Link had remembered. The door to the creature that haunted the temple was unblocked. There was no need for any of the things he had done before. All they needed was a key that was in his pocket. Link swallowed hard knowing that it was going to be something far different and perhaps worse than what he had faced the first time.

Faith was just as worried as Link but for far different reasons. She was worried because this would be far harder than anything she had ever faced before. She was suddenly very glad that the person with her was the great Hero of Time and holder of the Triforce of Courage. She had a feeling that if it wasn't him she would never be able to go in there and face the monster, whatever it was.

"So Faith are you ready?" Link asked placing his hand in the pocket with the key.

"Not really but I'm guessing it's now or never that we face this guy," Faith said. Her voiced cracked while she spoke.

"Let's do this then," Link walked toward the door. When both he and Faith reached the door he took out the key and unlocked the path. They both stepped through not knowing what was to come.

---

The room was the same as Link remembered, eerie portraits all over the walls, a stairwell leading up to a central platform, and chains all around the platform other than at the stairs. He knew what would happen when they got to the center of the platform. Spikes would rise and block their path. Hr climbed the stairs with his sword hand at the ready. He wasn't sure if he would need it straight away but knew he would eventually need it. All of these kinds of battles required his sword. He didn't stop until he was almost to the middle of the chained platform.

Faith caught up to him and glanced back. Just as she did spikes popped up and blocked their way out. "Link!"

"Turned around Faith," Link whispered. Before him stood the creature they had to fight.

Faith turned and nearly screamed. Standing, actually before her was the king of all phantoms, poes and other ghostly horrors. He seemed to have no true form and rode a ghostly horse. His eyes were red lights and the horse had no eyes.

A laugh came from behind the rider and another face appeared. This face was not better than the kings however something about it clearly said it was the face of a woman.

"Two phantoms, that's wonderful," Link snarled sarcastically under his breathe.

The phantom King laughed and his horse galloped into a portrait.

As the horse leaped Navi whispered in between Faith and Link. "The Phantom King and Queen, I'm not really sure if they'll be the same as the last phantom."

"Pull out your bow and be ready to shoot as soon as he comes out a portrait!" Link said to Faith as he pulled out his own. "Their might be two possible portraits or four, can't be sure which."

Faith pulled out her bow and prepared an arrow as well. She stood with her back against Links and watched the portraits.

In three of the portraits appeared the king, queen, and horse. Faith paid attention to one more than another and Link did the same but both of them were aware of the third portrait. Faith felt Link launch an arrow as the two images she had been watching turned in the portraits and started to ride away.

"Be ready they'll come back in other portraits," Link warned and readied another arrow.

Both of them watched the portraits and found three more images of the trio. This time it was one of the two portraits Faith was watching that the horse started to come out of. She launched an arrow and shot the beast. Yet again it retreated and rode away in the portrait.

Faith readied another arrow. _'How does he do this? How is he not afraid?' _Faith thought to herself.

A third time the image of the horse and riders came down three portraits. This time the portrait it came out of was the one both of them had been watching. Two arrows flew and hit their marks in the phantom horse. The two riders flew off the horse and to opposite sides of Link and Faith. The King sent a blast between them to split them. Link pulled out his sword to swing the attack back while faith rolled out of the way.

The King moved out of the way to avoid being hit by his own attack. The queen sprung to his side and the two of them forced their way between Faith and Link.

"Faith use your sword to reflect the attack back at them!" Link shouted as the king launched another attack at him. He swung his sword and launched it back.

"Got it!" Faith placed her bow back in the quiver and pulled out her sword. The queen launched an attack at Faith. This attack however was far different than the king's attack. It was not a ball of energy rather a ball of darkness. When Link saw the attack he realized he had made a mistake. "Faith, that's not the same attack look out!"

Faith heard Link's warning a second too late. She was blasted by the attack.

"FAITH!" Link shouted flinging another attack back at the king who moved in his way to avoid the attack.

Faith got to her feet and put away the sword. "Okay that's it I'm doing this my way." Faith pulled her bow back out but waited to pull out an arrow.

The queen prepared to launch another attack just as Link returned an energy ball at the king.

Faith cocked and released an arrow that struck the queen just as the returned attack hit the phantom king. Both being fell from the air and landed on the ground.

Link and Faith attacked both phantoms with their blades. Both got in a descent amount of damage before the two phantoms launched themselves back in the air. This time Link and Faith were the ones with the middle ground. Link and the king volleyed more energy attacks while Faith and the phantom queen continued with their attacks. Link and Faith struck their final blows at the same time. The two phantoms disappeared and a portal of light appeared in the center of the room.

Link put the Master Sword back in its sheath. "The portal to the chamber of sages… Faith come on!" Link said grabbing Faith's hand and pulling her toward the portal. _'If the chamber of sages is still standing then the Light Temple must still be able to be reached! We'll just have to find the new sage of light!'_ Link thought to himself.

"Where will this take us?" Faith asked as she was dragged into the beam of light.

"You'll see in a moment! Come on." Link was smiling with pure joy and excitement.

When Faith saw his smile she too smiled.

---

The portal took them to exactly where Link thought it would, the chamber of sages. Link and Faith were facing the seal of the forest sage. From a portal of green light Mido, of the Kokiri.

"Mido! So you're the new sage!" Link exclaimed.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry it wasn't Saria standing here rather than me. However I am glad you've returned. I'm sorry for all the things I've said to you Link. I was jealous of you back when you were a kid," Mido said

"It's okay Mido, times have changed, and so have we. Now we must face a new evil. If it couldn't be Saria here, I'm glad it's you."

"I have gifts for each of you; it will aid you in your quest and help to make you stronger, here," Mido said tossing something to Link and Faith. When each of them opened their hands they found green coins marked with the symbol of the forest.

"Thank you Mido," Faith said looking at the coins. A light started to surround Link and Faith once again.

"You two be careful and take care of each other!" Mido called as the portal of light carried them back to the Sacred Forest Meadow.

---

"So where should we go from here?" Faith asked putting the coin she received from Mido in a special spot in her bag.

"We rest and then head out to Zora's Domain. If we don't go now we may be in for more trouble when we go back," Link answered still gripping his coin. "Come on, we can rest at what's left of my place." Link started to walk back to the Kokiri Village and Faith followed.

_I had a very nice adrenaline rush going so it got done in one day of working on it! Yay! And for those of you who didn't see it coming Mido was the sage! I love Link, I can't make him stupid all the time. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Now on to working on the next!_


	15. Chapter 15: Heading Off Again

_I'm on a roll this weekend. Chapter 15 is up!_

**Chapter 15: Heading Off Again**

Link the extra blanket on of the Kokiri had given him on the floor. "You can sleep in the bed, sorry if it's not as comfortable as what your used to."

"Link you should really take the bed. After all this is _your_ home and _you_ are the hero," Faith said standing off to the side. She felt bad about intruding in his home.

"I thought you were the smart one, I've kind of out grown the bed," Link laughed. Even before Link had jumped he hadn't slept at home in years.

Faith blushed when she looked at the bed. She realized now that it was not made for someone Link's size. She might even be too big for the bed but she would still be more comfortable in it that he would. "I hadn't actually looked at it," Faith confessed. She stared at her boots rather than looking at Link. "Thanks for letting me travel with you Link."

Link was a little surprised by Faith. He hadn't really thought he could get away with not letting her travel with him. Plus she kind of showed him around the new landscape of some things. "It was nothing really," Link said embarrassed. He really didn't know what to say to her. He finished with the blanket. "I'm going to go for a little walk. I'll be back later."

"Okay." Faith felt really awkward. Sometimes she just didn't know what to say to a hero like Link. Even though she had been raised by the Gerudo she still felt Link was more of a hero than Ganondorf or Dogan like some of the Gerudo had. When she was really young she had sort of idolized him and now she was traveling with him. Of course there were things she had heard about him that were really wrong, but she didn't care. Most stories people tell aren't true anyways.

"See you later," Link said walking past Faith and out the door.

When Link was gone Faith sat down on the bed. It was strange to think that the bed was over 100 years old. It was also kind of creepy. But Faith figured an old bed was better than no bed. Faith sighed and lied down. If the hardest part about his journey was talking to Link she would be fine. And so far it was.

---

Link walked to where the Great Deku had once stood. The last time he had been there a Deku Tree sprout had told hid he was in fact a Hylian rather than a Kokiri. The Great Deku Tree he had known was no longer there. In place of it and the Deku Sprout was emptiness. The sprout too had died because of the evil. He sat where he had during both of the stories he was told and wondered what would have happened if he hadn't disappeared. As he wondered he lied down and fell asleep.

---

It was the smell of roasting bird that awoke Faith. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep but knew that it was a good thing she had or she'd be useless. She looked around and found the blanket exactly as it had been last night. She wondered why Link hadn't slept inside. Rising from the bed, she decided to find him and ask. Faith didn't have to go far to find him either he was right outside the tree house with a small fire going.

"Good morning Link why didn't you sleep inside?" Faith climbed down the Ladder so she could sit down with him.

"I fell asleep in another part of the forest without realizing it. I caught breakfast though!" Link replied pointing to the bird over the fire.

"Thanks, so did you sleep well?" Faith asked trying to make small talk.

"I slept alright. I didn't have any dreams wake me in the middle of the night this time. What about you?"

"I hadn't realized I was asleep until the morning light woke me up so pretty good I guess."

"We'll leave after breakfast. I have a feeling that we'll have to be careful when we head back there."

"It has something to do with Queen Ruto, doesn't it? What happened that we had to run out of there?"

"I think Ruto was sick when we got there. But when I went to see her she had a coughing fit and passed out. One of her guards came in just as she passed out and thought I had done something."

"I see." Faith took part of the bird and began to eat. Through the rest of the meal neither of them said anything else.

---

"We'll get you a Zora's tunic when we get there," Link said grabbing rupees from off a shelf and shoving them in his bag. "You'll need one inside the water temple."

"I can help pay for it. I still have a few rupees left," Faith shifted through her bag and found 50 rupees.

"Save them for the Goron's Tunic. The Zora's Tunic costs 300 rupees. And we'll still have to get you the Goron's Tunic for the fire temple.

Faith stared at Link in amazement. "300 rupees for a tunic, what's so special about it costs 300 rupees!" Faith exclaimed.

"It allows the wearer to breathe under water. Without it you can't go into the water Temple."

"How in the world could you afford one the first time?"

"I got it as a gift from Ruto's father." Link turned to see Faith staring at him with her mouth wide open. "Come on, I'll explain more on the way."

---

Link and Faith took the shortcut in the Lost Woods to help with time. Link allowed Faith to go through first. She was waiting for him in the middle of the bridge. "Link something feels wrong," she said staring at the waterfall.

"What do you mean something feels wrong?" Link said starting to dig for his ocarina.

"I don't know it just feels wrong."

"I feel it too Link! I can't put my finger on what it is though," Navi exclaimed bouncing by his ear.

"Then what are we standing around for? Where did I put that ocarina!"

Faith pulled out her wooden ocarina and played the song Link had played the first time.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Link asked staring at her.

"I was worried. I still am."

_Sorry if some of the stuff in here is a little lame. I had to have a movement chapter. That way they didn't just go from temple to temple without rest in between. There's going to be a few chapters like this since there are six temples total and the castle because I will get to the castle. Please review! Oh and you will all know when this is over. I'm still working on it. Just pay attention to the dates of last updates before you tell me to please write more. I do go to school and can only go so fast._


	16. Chapter 16: Fire and Ice

_Okay for those who missed it and were wondering about Saria, I explained in an earlier chapter that all the sages except Ruto died. As for going "out of order" Even in the game you can go to some temple in different orders. And with how the story was going I felt like doing the Water Temple first._

Chapter 16: Ice and Fire

When Faith saw the inside of Zora's Domain she understood exactly what it was she had felt. Zora's Domain was completely frozen.

"Damn it, it happened again!" Link cursed. "It shouldn't have happened! We weren't even that far away! How in the world did it freeze while we were in the temple?" Link's hands were curled into fists.

"Link, maybe there are still a few people here, maybe we should check it out some more," Faith said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Link turned to Faith. He knew she couldn't feel the same way he did but he felt that she at least felt some of his pain. "You're right come on." Link took off running toward Queen Ruto's throne room.

---

Link didn't pay attention to what he passed but Faith did. She took not of every single thing that was or wasn't there. She saw no Zoras, no laughing children; no life at all remained in the frozen corridors. It hurt to think that even though they had been so close they had still been too far to prevent the ice that was now the only thing to be seen. She had a feeling she knew where Link was headed and why. He was headed to see if anyone was left in Ruto's Throne room, including her. Faith had a feeling that Ruto had probably died. She hoped that Maria had made it out okay.

Link reached the throne room in record time. When he say the mound of pink ice in the hall that lead to the main waterfall he walked over to it as he pulled out a bottle of blue fire. "I think I found someone Faith," Link said turning to check if Faith was behind him.

"How are we going to get them out of the ice?" Faith walked up behind Link and the giant mound of pink ice.

"With a bottle of blue fire, it's some pretty rare stuff but it works wonders on this kind of ice." Link pulled the lid off of the bottle and poured the fire onto the ice. Within seconds the ice had melted to reveal the chief of Zora's Security.

"What-what happened?" The chief said looking around.

"I was hoping you could tell us that. When we got here we found the whole place covered in ice," Link said putting the bottle back in his bag.

"If everything was under ice then how am I able to move?" The chief asked.

"Magic fire," Faith said pointing to Link.

"MAGIC! Magic isn't supposed to be used! How could you let him use magic?"

"The item was magic not what he did with it so I don't think it really counts. Plus I didn't know what he was going to do."

"It doesn't matter right now, do you know what happened to Ruto or if anyone got out?" Link asked.

"Zora's Domain is covered in ice and you ask what happened to Ruto. Do you really think anything could have happened to us if she were alive?"

"I was hoping that the last sage of my time hadn't died. Now do you know if anyone got out?" Link snarled.

"I thought I saw a young girl escape through the tunnel to Lake Hylia but I'm not sure why she'd go there."

"Perhaps to try to stop anyone from taking the temple," Link said thinking aloud.

"I have a feeling I know who it was too. I'm guessing the tunnel has frozen over so we're going to have to cross Hyrule Field to get to it," Faith said looking at Link. "We're going to have to be really careful.

"You're going to cross the field without a shield?" The chief asked.

"Well considering I don't currently have a way of getting one yes. Besides, a shield wouldn't help much with what's in that field."

"For saving me from the ice let me give you a few things, a shield and proper tunic for the water temple to start."

"Thank you, I'm sorry we could have helped to prevent this place from being frozen in the first place," Link said.

"Life should not be spent on what ifs hero of time, merely on what nows." The chief bowed his head at Link. Link returned the action.

"Well, then let's get ready to get across Hyrule Field. It's not going to be an easy journey either. And no matter when we leave the monsters will all be tough." Faith said hoping to get on the road as soon as possible.

"Perhaps we should just warp," Link mused.

"NO MAGIC!" Faith yelled. "Even if we would be able to get into the temple within seconds we can't use magic! There would be more dangers waiting for us when we got out of there than if we were to cross the field!"

"She's right. Things are not at all like they used to be. Magic is not safe to use unless in very hidden places," the chief replied.

"Then let us prepare."

---

The Zora Chief escorted Link and Faith to the end of Zora's river. Faith now had a shield and a Zora's Tunic in her belongings, and Link had received a few things as well. Mostly they were healing potions but there were also a few other small things added to his supply bag. Link turned to the chief. "Thank you for your generosity."

"Thank you heroes for saving me form the ice. Now, be careful on your journey to the Water Temple."

"Good bye sir," Faith added. She nodded to Link. He nodded in return and they set off across Hyrule Field for Lake Hylia and the Water Temple.

_**Yet again another really odd chapter. The next one should be better. There should be more fighting and less talking. Talking is harder than some people think. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter despite the massive amount of chit chat.** _


	17. Chapter 17: Hyrule Field

_Sorry if it's a little short. I just didn't feel like putting what happens next in here and somehow it didn't take as long as I thought it would to do what I wanted to with this chapter._

Chapter 17: Hyrule Field

The sun seemed to be fading rapidly and this cause Faith to worry. She knew that no matter when they had left they would still have to travel at night but at the rate they were moving it seemed as though they would only travel at night. "Be ready Link I'm not sure what we'll find."

Link nodded but didn't say a word. He had too much on his mind to speak. Questions ran through his mind. Questions about how much Hyrule had changed. If the forest was burned down, and the Temple of Time destroyed what else could be gone? Was Lon Lon Ranch still standing? What about Death Mountain? He remembered that Faith had mentioned Kakariko Village but was it the same as he remembered or had that also changed? And if Death Mountain was still standing what was going on there? With all the questions in his mind he didn't realize that the field was becoming darker and that the day was transforming into night. If he had he would have been paying far more attention to the sounds of the field than to the sounds in his head. It wasn't until he heard Faith screaming his name that he realized they were no longer alone.

"Link! Are you paying attention, Link?" Faith's voice was filled with fear and tears.

Link turned to look at her. "I'm sorry I was a little distracted. We should keep moving though, whatever it is we can't allow it to gain on us come on!" Link started to run but at a speed he knew Faith could keep up with.

"Link I don't think that's going… Oh no," Faith stopped mind thought when she saw was ahead of them. Both she and Link stopped running. Faith's hand began to shake as what was following them also caught up and stopped.

"This is defiantly not good," Link said looking around them. He counted 40 Stalchildren and Stalfos. They were completely surrounded and in extreme danger. The worst part is he knew Faith wouldn't allow him to use magic to help their odds. "Start with the Stalchildren, I'll start with the Stalfos," Link said drawing the Master Sword.

"Be careful Link." Faith drew the Kokiri Sword and they both leaped in different directions.

Faith dodged all the Stalfos and went for Stalchildren. Each Stalchild on its own was no problem. Having 20-25 attack at once was a problem. Even with her new shield Faith still couldn't avoid all of their attacks. With each Stalchild she defeated the others seemed to attack faster and harder. Faith fought without any help from Rosa, and fighting the large amount of Stalchildren that seemed to also keep multiplying was taking its toll.

Link was having about as much Luck as Faith. He couldn't defeat them all in time for the ones that were already knocked down to spring back up. The Stalfos were relentless and he couldn't avoid all of them at once. No matter how hard he tried Link couldn't get the Stalfos to fight him one on one. Every turn he made another Stalfos was their waiting for him. He couldn't block all the shots with his shield and he couldn't always evade either. The battle was going nowhere fast.

"Link, they keep coming! We have to try moving!" Faith shouted slicing a Stalchild in two. Stopping for a second however caused her to be scratched on the cheek. She let out a small scream.

"That's easier said than done." Link replied. He was still fighting and slicing at each Stalfos that came at him. "Let me use some magic! It'll be a lot easier!"

"No! No magic, magic draws attention!" Faith shouted. She fell to one knee but continued to swing her sword at the Stalchildren. "No magic!" Faith was barely able to shout the words but she could not let him use magic. It was a forbidden art and those who used it always ended up worse off.

"Then get to your feet and let's move!" Link shouted as he flipped out of the way of one Stalfos and kicked another in the jaw. He had seen Faith fall to her knee and knew that she would need help. Dodging and killing Stalfos and Stalchildren, Link ran over to Faith and lifted her off her knees. "Now, fight to survive, fight to run!" Link charged through the mass of monsters with his sword never stopping.

Faith tried to keep up with Link's pace but she had been injured more than she had thought and was falling behind. Her vision was starting to blur as well and her head was throbbing. She tried to call to Link but it came out as only a whisper. "Help…"

Link still heard her and when he saw her collapse he ran back to grab her. However he found it harder to carry her than he thought it would be. He too had been injured to his limits. HE fell to his knees and pulled out his ocarina. "I hope this somehow works." He put the ocarina to his lips and played a song of open fields and wild horse, Epona's Song. As he passed out he swore he could hear hoof beats.

_I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I should be able to get the next one up soon. And for those of you who just want to get to the next temple, be patient. I will get there in time but I must do a few things first. Oh and I edit my profile a lot more than I do the story so for the latest news on the story check out my profile/_


	18. Chapter 18: Lon Lon Ranch

_Yay! Chapter 18 is up early! …I just realized that it kind of goes too fast but you know what I explained that they are pretty much fully healed and plus they don't have time to stay still really so moving takes place._

Chapter 18: Lon Lon Ranch

Link woke to find himself lying on a bed of hay. It took him a second to realize that there was not only hay around him but horses and walls. He was in a barn he had been in a few times before. He was at Lon Lon Ranch and so far nothing had changed.

"He's awake!" a red headed woman said from the other side of the barn. She had blue eyes and a scarf tied around her neck.

"Malon?" Link asked in surprise. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The girl laughed and Link noticed the eye patch over one of her eyes. "I have been told that I look a lot like my great-grandmother but no. My name is Akiko. And I'm guessing you already know that you are at Lon Lon Ranch."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I had a feeling you were going to call me that. You're the Hero of Time aren't you?" Akiko was looking at him with wonder and awe.

"How did I get here?" Link put his hand to his head. There was a slight throbbing in his temples and he couldn't remember just why.

"My horse found you. I was riding him and he suddenly changed directions on me. When I saw you and your friend I pulled you both on the horse and brought you here."

"Faith! Where is she!" Link suddenly became aware of what had happened, the Stalchildren, the Stalfos, and dragging Faith until he fell to his knees and played Epona's Song.

"Last time I saw her she was looking at the horses." Akiko looked at Link with interest and amazement.

"Wait a sec; you didn't question why I called you by your great-grandmothers name." Link looked at her confused.

"Your friend explained who you are. She said I shouldn't be surprised if you knew something that seemed like no one would know except someone in my family or someone over 100 years old."

The barn door opened and Faith walked in. When she saw Link awake she instantly ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "You're okay! I was starting to get worried about you!" Faith let him go and sat down next to him smiling.

"Someone certainly has a lot of energy." Link was surprised to see the only visible bandage on her was the one covering the wound on her cheek. She had received many more that should have been visible. "And your wounds have healed quickly."

"There is a reason for that. A friend of mine from Kakariko Village had stopped by for a few days. He's amazing when it comes to healing. He helped you both," Akiko smiled.

"Do I get to meet this friend of yours?" Link asked. He noticed Navi was now floating by his shoulder again. He smiled at the fairy.

"He's already head back to Kakariko. If you end up going that way I'm sure you'll run into him," Akiko answered. "I can tell you his name though. Ryder is the man who took care of your wounds."

"Eventually we will have to head that way. There are a few temples that lie past Kakariko," Link nodded. "I think while we are there we'll look up this Ryder and thank him properly."

"Can I ask why you two were passing through the Hyrule Field? I know it might be a little noisy of me but I was just curious."

"We're going to the Water Temple. It was the only way we could get there and without horses we had to go on foot," Link said. He remembered the horse he once had gotten from this very ranch. She was a wonderful horse.

"Well if you want you can pick some of my horses my horses. If you can ride 'em I'll let you keep 'em. Shouldn't be too hard with what I've heard about you. I'll leave you two alone to think about my offer," Akiko left with a knowing look on her face.

When Akiko had left Faith opened her mouth. "Do you think there is a catch?"

"They're probably like my old horse Epona. There was only one thing that could tame her."

"What was it?" Faith moved so that her whole body was turned to face Link her curiosity was raising and winning a horse was one thing she always wanted to do.

"It was a song, here let me teach it to you." Link pulled out his ocarina and Faith pulled out hers. He taught her how to play Epona's song.

---

"So, which horses catch your eye?" Akiko said when Link and Faith stepped out into the horse pasture.

Faith already knew which one she liked. It was a silver mare with a black mane and tail. Around her hooves was also black and she had a black diamond on her head. She was also already saddled with a blue saddle blanket under the saddle that had gold trimmings. The mare's eyes were grey. "What's the silver one's name?" Faith asked eying the mare.

"Her name is Dara. There is only one horse that you can't choose. See the one with the grey saddle blanket? He's a special one, and he's mine," Akiko said pointed to a black horse.

Link looked at the horses. He saw one that looked exactly like Epona. The only difference was the saddle blanket. It was green rather than blue like Epona's. "What about the tan mare with the white mane?" he asked.

"Her name is Llamrei and she's a real special one too. After the news had spread that you disappeared, my great-grandmother went looking for Epona to make sure she was cared for. She hoped you would return to claim her but incase you didn't while Epona was alive and still a good strong horse she also breed her. Llamrei is one of the horses descended from Epona. So are Dara, and Knight, my horse. If you two can tame Dara and Llamrei you can keep them," Akiko smiled. Link and Faith had good taste in horses

Link and Faith nodded and stepped into the fenced area. The both pulled out their ocarina's and played Epona's song. Dara, Llamrei, and Knight all walked over to them.

Akiko laughed, "I had a feeling that that was going to happen. You can keep Dara and Llamrei. I knew you'd be able to tame them and I knew that you'd come for a horse like them one day. Times have changed and with it so have what the horses have been trained to do. Link, unlike Epona, Llamrei and Dara will go into the Kakariko village. No one who has ever had a Lon Lon Ranch horse has ever needed to go into the Kokiri Forest so I doubt they'll go in there. And if you're going to make them cross water you'll have to go in first so they can see it isn't deep."

"Thank you Akiko," Link said nodding.

"Yes, thank you very much," Faith added.

"Take these as well. They'll stay fresh for a while but be careful that if you drink some to close the bottle tight or it'll spoil. It's Lon Lon's special milk." Akiko handed them each a bottle of milk.

"Thanks again, Akiko." Faith said taking her bottle and putting it in her bag.

"You guys are probably going to be leaving soon aren't you?" Akiko asked.

"Yes we will, thank you for saving us, for the horses, and for the milk," Link said.

"If you two need anymore help feel free to come back anytime."

"Thank you, we may take you up on that offer next time we're in the neighborhood!" Faith said climbing onto Dara's saddle. Link climbed into Llamrei's saddle as well.

"Be careful you two and good luck!" Akiko yelled as Link and Faith rode out of Lon Lon Ranch. _'May you two be safe and find all of those you need.'_ She thought in silent prayer.

_That's the end of chapter 18! Hope y'all like it. I also hope you are al pleased that what Link heard last chapter was real and for those who didn't figure it out yet it was Akiko's horse Knight that lead her to Link and Faith. Well that's all for now!_


	19. Chapter 19: Lake Hylia

_Chapter 19 is done. Sorry it's kind of short but I realize a little too late that what I wanted to do I couldn't. It's kind of a filler chapter to basically get from one place to the next._

Chapter 19: Lake Hylia

It had been a while since Faith had been on a horse. She couldn't ride as fast as Link and was starting to fall behind. "Hey Link, slow down will you? I'm not as good at riding as you are!" Faith tried to push Dara to move faster but Dara either wouldn't or couldn't.

Link was slowed Llamrei down and let Faith catch up to them. "I thought Gerudo's were good at riding horses."

"Yet again let me remind you I was only trained by them. I however am not one." Faith was now riding along side Link. "The best thing I can do is shoot a bow and arrow from the back of a horse. And shouldn't we watch to make sure nothing is in our path?"

"Horses could probably stomp a Stalfos or Stalchild flat in mere seconds."

"That's not what I mean. What if a fence blocks the way? How high can these horses jump?"

"If they're like Epona, they can jump plenty high enough." Link saw a small bit of fence and urged Llamrei towards it to prove his point. Llamrei cleared it with no trouble at all. "See I told you!"

When Faith saw Link and Llamrei jump the fence she rolled her eyes. There he went showing off again. However she was glad he was enjoying himself despite the fact that the horse he rode was not the one he used to ride. Once more Faith urged Dara to go faster. This time Dara did go faster. Faith Caught up to Link and passed him. She laughed as she did so and raced toward Lake Hylia.

Link laughed as well when Faith passed him. He urged Llamrei to run faster. It was going to be fun to race again. The last time he had raced on horse was when he won Epona. He'd had fun then so racing again was bound to be just as fun. "Is that the best you can do?" Link shouted catching up to Faith. He smiled at her as he pulled ahead of her.

"Faster Dara!" Faith shouted.

Link stayed ahead of Faith. When he saw the fence leading to Lake Hylia he turned to make sure Faith was still behind him. "Come on, we have to go over these fences!"

"Keep going then!" Faith said starting to catch up to Link. The two horses that Link and Faith rode on ended up leaping at the same time over both the two fences that blocked the way to Lake Hylia. Link and Faith passed from Hyrule Field to Lake Hylia.

---

"This isn't right," Faith whispered. She had been told stories of a huge lake filled with pure and fresh water. What she saw before her was a giant hole in the round with random spots that held water. She had never seen Lake Hylia before and to see it like this seemed depressing to her. She jumped off of Dara and walked to the edge of the grassy area.

"I had a feeling that this would happen. It's because the temple has been taken over. It happened last time too," Link said walking up next to her. He had Llamprei's reins in his hand. "We should leave the horses here. When we come out the water level should return to normal. That happened last time as well." Link put his free hand on Faith's shoulder. "You were expecting something different weren't you?"

"I'd heard about this place before but I'd never been here. It just seems so wrong for there to be so little water."

"Come on, we still have to get over to the entrance." Link let go of Llamrei's reins and walked away from the horse.

"I'm coming." Faith followed Link to part of the lake that still had water in it.

Link pulled out him long shot and aimed for a target half way down in the water. The long shot pulled something free from the rocks. "We should be able to go in now." Link went deeper into the water and dived when he was in far enough.

Faith followed him know this was probably the only way into the temple. She just hoped that she could be more help in this temple than she was in the last.

_Hope everyone liked the desperately short chapter. The n__ex__t few chapters should be longer._


	20. Chapter 20: The Temple of Water

_Sorry for the wait! Here it is the first chapter of the water temple!_

Chapter 20: The Temple of Water

The temple was just as Link remembered; a giant maze filled with deeper water than anyone could dive. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two very small iron pellets. After placing one in one and one in the other he turned to Faith. "I know you don't like the thought of using magic but you're going to have to deal with it because we can't get through here without it. Now take this pellet. I'm going to teach you a little bit of magic."

Reluctantly, Faith took the pellet. "Okay fine, teach me magic. I'll just hope Dogan can't sense what actually happening in the temples."

"It doesn't matter. If you refuse to learn this you can leave now." Link had a very cold look in his eyes as he spoke.

Faith knew she couldn't just leave now. She had to see this through all the way, through all 6 temples and beyond if she could. "I'm sorry, I'm ready." Faith gripped the pellet tightly.

"To get all the way down we have to have something to keep us from coming back up. That is another reason we needed the Zora's Tunics. They can help us to breathe underwater. I got the second iron pellet from Ruto. She knew we would need them and she knew I already had a pellet to use."

"So a tiny iron pellet is going keep us from floating?" Faith asked confused.

"No, our boots are. The pellets are just the key to the spell." Link sat down with his feet in front of him so he could reach both of his feet.

"Okay," Faith said sitting down as well. She made sure she copied what Link did to the letter.

Link put the iron pellet in between his feet. He put is hand over the pellet. "Iron boots," he whispered and a small flash appeared from his hand.

Faith copied what Link did. After the flash she pulled her hand away. The bottoms of her boots were now covered in iron. "Wow, it worked!"

Link stood and put his hand out to help her up. "The hard part is walking in them. It will be a little easier under the water though."

Faith took Link's hand and he helped her up. Faith noticed that Link made it look a lot easier to move than it really was. "So how do we get them off?" Faith said as she stomped to the water's edge.

"Think about splitting the iron from the shoes. If you can't do it when we reach our destination just wait there till I lower the water and you can practice then."

"Okay then." With that Link and Faith jumped into the water. When Faith hit the water she started to panic. Without meaning to she ended up taking in a breath. She thought her mouth would fill with water but instead it filled with air. She was a little surprised. She was even more surprised when she felt her feet hit the floor of the water temple.

Link motioned for Faith to follow him. He then headed toward a door with two torches standing outside it after pulling out hit long shot.

Faith found moving far easier than she thought. She didn't notice Link pull out his long shot. When Link shot at something to his right she was started then realized why he had done it. There were two very odd looking balls sitting near him. Link shot them again and they broke into pieces.

Link noticed Faith was surprised by the creatures that he had just killed with his long shot. When they got back to the surface he would have to explain what they were. He motioned again for Faith to follow.

---

Link had passed through the torches and down a small hallway before he stopped. Next to him were three torched, one like the two he had passed and two others. Beyond the torches was a door with bars in front of it. He waited for Faith to catch up to him. When she did he nodded and thought about the iron pellet splitting and going into his hand. There was a small flash and the iron pellet landed in his hand. He started to float when he saw a flash from Faith's direction. He thought he saw something else too but it was gone before he could register what it was. He figured he might as well forget about it. He pushed up so he could surface faster.

---

Link surfaced a second before Faith did. However she got to the wall with the water change spot first.

"Those who wish to open the path sleeping at the bottom of the lake must play the song passed down by the royal family," Faith read from the wall. "Is that the song you played to get into Zora's Domain?" Faith had her ocarina in hand already

"Yes it is," Link said as he got over to the spot.

Faith began to play Zelda's lullaby. As she did the water level began to drop. The water drained all the way down so the lowest temple floor could be reached.

"You're picking this up really fast," Link said a little surprised.

"I've always been a fast learner."

"Come on we have to get the map out of that room." Link pointed toward a door on the other side of the room.

"Are there things like those you beat earlier down there?"

"Yeah, if you want I can get the map on my own."

---

_Yeah, half of it is just explaining the iron boots. I figured I might as well explain how he can carry around boot that make him sink without sinking himself. Now for reviewer responses! Yeah I just now reread the rules so I found out I can do it._

_Sakume: Glad you liked it. I was afraid it was bad._

_Lisilgirl: Well hope the first water temple chapter was good enough for ya. My mind is ahead of myself because of my favorite part of the water temple, facing Dark Link. That room will be fun._

_And I am still updating my profile with the latest updates on story progress. That includes how far along in a chapter I am._


	21. Chapter 21: Keys, Shells, and Moving

_Okay! Chapter 21 is done! I know the title kind of sucks but it's not as easy as it seems to come up with chapter titles, especially when a story has 21 chapters and counting._

Chapter 21: Keys, Shells, and Moving Water

Link came out of the side room with a map in his hand. "Those things are simple compared to some of the other stuff in here," Link said shoving the map in his pocket.

"Okay now that we have the map and have lowered the water, how do we get down?" Faith asked looking down the whole in the floor that had once been filled with water.

"We jump," Link said as though it were obvious.

"Um isn't that a little far?"

"Not really, you just have to roll when you get close to the ground, like what I did at the forest temple. Just trust me come on." Link jumped before Faith had a chance to argue.

'_This is going to hurt,'_ Faith thought as she followed Link.

---

Despite what Faith thought both her and Link landed without a single injury. Link turned to her and pointed to the torches on the side of the room. "We have to light these torches to get into that room." Link pointed to the barred door between the two torches.

"Simple enough," Faith said pulling out her bow and an arrow. Link smiled and pulled out his bow as well. Faith was a little confused when Link didn't move to stand on the other side of the lit torch but didn't say a word. She just knocked the arrow in place on her bow and let it fly. The arrow hit both its marks, through the fire and into the next torch.

Link had moved because he didn't need to. When he knocked let his arrow fly it lit on fire. He had used magic to light the arrow but he had already used magic twice in the temple already and didn't think it mattered if he used more. The bars lifted from the door allowing them passage. "Keep your bow ready, you're going to need it in there."

"That's really comforting," Faith replied sarcastically.

---

Link had pulled out his long shot rather than his bow but he knew that arrows worked just as well. He stopped Faith before she got too far in the room. "Be careful; just step close enough to one to get it to open up then shoot the muscle inside. You'll have to be quick about it if you don't want it to attack."

Faith could feel some of the color rush out of her face. The four creatures Link was talking about looked like giant clams however they also had sharp spikes on the back of them. She swallowed hard and nodded. She drew and arrow and started to slowly step toward one.

Link wasn't as slow as Faith about getting close to one. He had Navi lock onto it and aimed his long shot. As soon as the shell blade opened up Link shot it. He moved on to the next one just as Faith had gotten close enough to shoot one.

Faith's nervousness didn't help her aim and ended up letting go of the arrow a fraction of the second too late. The shell blade charged at her. Faith moved out of the way as quickly as she could but still ended up being scratched lightly by it. She pulled out another arrow and let it fly just in time. The shell blade had opened up again and the arrow struck home.

Link went after the fourth shell blade since Faith took so long with the first and after the shell blade was beaten a chest appeared in the back of the room. He ran over to it and pulled the small key that was in it out.

"All that was just for a key?" Faith asked

"There are worse things in here that only get you a key. Come on we still have more of these to get."

---

Link and Faith went back to the center room. Link motioned for Faith to follow him. He ran for a pathway that was blocked by a large stone. Without waiting for Faith, Link began to push the block. When Faith had caught up to him, Link had already pushed the block almost to the end of the path. With one last shove the block fell into a pool of water. Link nodded toward the water and jumped in.

Faith followed despite the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

---

The water didn't go far down and the hall didn't go far back either. They were able to surface quickly. The room they ended up in had a gap in the middle that was too long to jump but also didn't have a place the long shot could stick. On the other side of the gap was a blue spider like creature called a tekite. When Faith saw it she pulled out her bow and shot an arrow. It hit the tekite causing it to jump. Before it had a chance to jump again Faith had struck it with another arrow causing it to disappear in a blue cloud of smoke.

"Nice shot. However I want you to stay here and wait for me to get back from the next room," Link said walking toward a crystal on the side of the room. It was not too far from the gap either.

"But why I want to help?" Faith argued taking a step toward Link.

"It's too dangerous, beside, you can't help in there anyway." Link hit the crystal making a jet of water come up from the floor. "So just stay here and wait."

Faith wanted to argue again but instead just sighed and gave in. "Fine I'll wait here."

Link jumped on the water jet and ran through the door on the other side.

---

"You know Link that was kind of mean," Navi said after they had gotten to the next room.

"I was protecting her. She wouldn't have done anything in here but get in my way anyways. She doesn't have a hook or long shot so she couldn't fight the shell blades underwater."

"You could have told her that rather than just telling her to stay!"

The room Link and Navi were in had a pool of moving water. Under the water were a pipe and a metal dragon head. Inside the dragons mouth was a crystal switch. The only way to hit the switch was to stand on the pipe. Link jumped in the water. "Look Navi I don't want to talk about it right now just let me concentrate." He swam so that he was right above the pipe and put on his iron boots. He sank so that he was on the pipe. Link pulled out his long shot and aimed for the crystal. The crystal opened a gate that was underwater as well. There was a target just ahead of the gate that Link aimed for. He was pulled into a tunnel where two shell blades waited for him. He shot them both but the gate closed before he could get past it. He went back and hit the switch again. This time he was able to get past it. He took off the iron and floated up to a room with a small chest that had a key. He grabbed the key hit another switch that opened the gate and swam back out. When he surfaced again Navi continued with what she had said before.

"Link you could have at least told her to wait above the water so she didn't feel so bad! And for all you know she might have been pulled to the chamber of sages!"

"Don't joke about that kind of stuff! I still need her help I just didn't want her to get hurt!" Link grabbed Navi and shoved her in his bag. Then he went back to the room he had told Faith to wait in. She was still there waiting for him. Inside he let out a relieved sigh. "Hey Faith, can you hit the switch so I can get back over there?" He yelled when he saw her.

Faith was glad to see it hadn't taken him long and that he was still okay. Without saying a word she hit the switch with her sword. The water jet came up and Link jumped back to the side Faith was on.

"Come on, we have to change the water level again." Link nodded toward the direction of the middle room and ran over to the water. Faith followed him.

---

_Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I know it gets… different than what usually goes on in my chapters toward the end but I was inspired to do it so I went with it because it felt right. Now it's Reviewer Response Time! (hands out plushie Links to reviewers)_

_Chips Dip: Long time no hear from! I understand what you mean about fasting from internet. Glad you like the story so far! Hope you update your story soon! I'm really looking forward to the next chapter of your story!_

_lisilgirl: Wow never had anyone say they are proud of me here. As for Dark Link, we must both be patient. There is an order in which things have to be done and I can't go skipping forward just because it's my favorite part of the temple._

_Well that's all for now! I hope more people review! If you don't review I don't know what you like or don't like about my story!_


	22. Chapter 22: Rising Waters

_Okay, chapter 22 is done and it's my longest chapter so far._

Chapter 22: Rising Waters

Link and Faith ran toward the middle of the main room. Link nodded toward a locked door as he pulled out a small key. He waited for Faith to reach the door before he unlocked it. "This door will take us to the spot where we can raise the water to the second level." Link put the key in the lock and opened the door. "Let's go."

---

The room had blue tile walls and on the side they entered was a brown floating platform. Link pulled out his long shot. "We're going to have to go to the room below the water before we head up so do you want to wait here with your iron boots?" Link asked before aiming the long shot.

"I'll wait here. There's no need for both of us to go up," Faith agreed. With a small flash of light her boots were covered in iron. "Go on."

Link nodded and aimed his long shot at a target right above the area of where to change the water level. He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played Zelda's Lullaby. The water level rose and Link swam so that he was right above the center isle. He looked down to make sure he wouldn't land on top of Faith then put on his iron boots. With a clink as his boots hit the floor, Link landed next to Faith. He nodded toward the hole in the floor and they both headed down. It looked empty except for a switch in the beck left corner. Link moved toward the center of the room. From there he could see the two gates that led up. Link pointed to the gate on the opposite side of the switch and motioned for Faith to go that way. She nodded and walked underneath the gate. When she looked up she saw that it was another path. When she saw Link standing on the other side of the room she was confused. However she simply stayed where she was and watched Link.

Link had out his long shot and aimed it at the switch. He was still a far enough distance that none of the creatures would try to attack him. When he hit the switch shell blades and spikes fell down from the gate above the switch. Link had a feeling that had they been where he could actually hear Faith she would have screamed. Link hit all the spikes first then moved in closer to draw one shell blade at a time out. He managed this task with extreme precision. When the last shell blade was beaten the gate above Faith opened. Link ran over to Faith and they both removed their iron boots. They floated up to another room. This room held a small chest. Faith was the first to get over to it and she pulled out another small key.

"There must be a lot of locked doors with how many of these things we've found," she said handing the key to Link.

"Well there are a few more keys to find still and we've only hit one locked door so far. So I guess we're on a roll with not finding the wrong rooms." Link put the small key with the rest of them. "Now come on we still have to get up to the second level."

---

Link and Faith went back to the main room. Once they had gotten there Link dived into the water. When he noticed that Faith didn't jump in after him he looked at her. "Come on, there a room that we have to go underwater to get to. If you want you can wait here 'cause it'll only take a sec or you can come."

"I'll come," Faith said without hesitation. She jumped in the water after Link. They both put on their iron boots and sank to the bottom.

---

After they had gotten the small key from the 2nd floor room where they had first lowered the water level, Link and Faith returned to the main room. "Okay where to now?" Faith asked as soon as they surfaced.

Link stayed in the water and simple swam in the direction they needed to go. "We're raising the water level to the highest again. It's this way." He swam to a floating platform that gave access to a locked door. "We have to go in here," Link said climbing on the platform. Once he was up he bent down to help Faith climb up.

"Thanks," Faith said taking his hand. Link opened the door as soon as Faith had gotten up.

---

"Stay here for a sec; there is a tektite up there that I'm going to lure down," Link said putting his hand out to stop Faith from going to far.

"Be careful Link," Faith said stopping and standing beside a crystal switch. _'I'm just in his way,'_ Faith thought to herself as she watched Link stand beside a small jet of water to wait for the tektite.

Link pulled out his sword while he waited. When he saw it fall he stepped back. Just as it landed Link sliced the tektite in two. "Okay it's safe, come on," Link called to Faith. She ran over to him and stood by the jet of water. "Step on," Link said stepping onto the water. Reluctantly, Faith followed suit. Link pulled out his long shot and aimed for the crystal. Hitting the crystal caused the jet of water to rise and lift both Faith and Link. Once they had been lifted to the next Floor they jumped off and exited the room they had been brought to.

---

The door led them to a small whole in the wall just above the third floor. Faith saw a tektite not too far from where they were. She pulled out her bow ad shot the tektite with two arrows in rapid succession. Link, in the mean time, pulled out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby which raised the water level to the third floor. "Nice shot Faith," Link said when he saw the tektite was gone and that she had out her bow.

"You only say nice shot because you know I beat it. You didn't see how many arrows it took or if I missed."

"Well I also know that if I had been the one shooting the tektite would be right below us waiting for us to jump. Come on we still have a few rooms to go. And these next few aren't all that easy," Link said jumping from the ledge.

"Why does he just jump without waiting?" Faith asked to Rosa who was hovering by her ear. Faith didn't wait for an answer; instead she jumped and followed Link.

Link yet again ignored the walk way and swam to the floating platform they had used before. Yet again it was by a locked door. "This way, and have your bow ready there will be two keese waiting for us."

"Right," Faith pulled out her bow as Link opened the door. Passing through the door she pulled out an arrow. Link followed with his long shot in hand.

---

Link shot his long shot just as Faith let her arrow fly. They had both aimed at different bat-like keese. "Now we have to cross the room."

Faith looked at the room. The side they were on had a hallway and hill with two platforms. The other side had a waterfall and moving platforms that went down farther than she could see. She had the feeling that the only way to cross was with the long shot. "So we cross with the long shot?"

"Yeah but it's not as bad as you think. We can get down to the bottom platform and wait until it gets high enough so that we can cross the room in one shot," Link said looking down at the two platforms.

"Will that really work?" Faith asked thinking that it was too simple.

"The first time I came here I had a shorter hook shot that I had to go up each individual platform on the other side."

"That is what I thought we were going to have to do."

"No, just hang on tight."

---

After crossing the room they went through a locked door. The room they came to didn't seem much better to Faith. When she saw the tektite she pulled out her bow and shot arrows at the tektite before any of them had a chance to move. She also shot the arrows so that as soon as it jumped from the first on she hit them as they landed.

"Now that's some nice shooting. This room also isn't as bad as it seems. With the long shot we can cross to the end platform without having to go through all of the other platforms." Link shot the crystal in the middle of the room making the water rise as well as dragon statues with targets on the necks. He grabbed Faith and Aimed for the statue that had a platform above it. They were dragged across the room. Link then hit the crystal again causing the dragons to lower. He climbed up on top the offered his hand to Faith. "Come on, this is the only way to the next room." When Faith had climbed up on the statue Link once again shot the crystal in the middle of the room. There were spikes in the way of the door to the next room but there was also a target above the next room. Once again Link grabbed Faith and used the long shot to pull them over the spikes. "In this next room stay close, I'm not sure what's going to happen." Link swallowed hard as he opened the door. He may have been the one chosen to hold the Triforce of Courage but that didn't mean he was never afraid.

---

_I know I skipped the Like Like but you know what it was getting long and I was getting kicked off the computer when I finished it. Plus those things just creep me out. I said I would wait for at least 1 review and I got 2! Yay! The next chapter or two are going to be dealing with (dun duh dun) the "dark" room. I have way too many ideas for this so it may or may not take two chapter especially if I do what came to me earlier today. Okay time for Review Responses!_

_Katie: Yay! You read my fic! Glad you liked it! And thanks for the compliment that I'm a good writer!_

_The Lady Gemini: Oo…Wow that was one long review but since it was for the whole story at once I guess it make sense that it was that long. Thanks for saying that Faith is not a Mary-sue. I hate Mary-sues as well so I'm glad I did a good job to avoid that. And as for the dialog I'm working on my dialog. Sometimes when I try to make a character say something that develops their character I feel like it comes out strange so I end up changing it. Oh and I do have a reason for her having an ocarina, I just can't get to it yet. I just realized the reason I can never finish a story quick and have it be really good. I take my time with developing a character. I do this because that's how you learn about real people, slowly. And as for giving the plot at the beginning, I gave the info I did because I felt it necessary. Oh and the reason Ruto lived was because I felt like it. She did get really old looking though. I thought I described how she looked but by your response I get not. (Wrinkly, fat, and old looking) I didn't think I was being that obvious about things. Email me about the things I'm being too obvious about. (Although let me point out that in the game I saw a lot of things coming a mile away so if that's reflected in my story I'm sorry.) And as for Link's thoughts, this is why I usually don't write fan fictions. I can't usually think of what runs through the main characters head. When it comes to video games it's harder than with TV shows too because it's all in how the player thinks of the game. As for some things not changing, it's hard to think of how to completely change everything so I limit the changes. Okay I'll say more next chapter because yet again I'm running out of time. email me if you have more questions._


	23. Chapter 23: Facing Doubts

Chapter 23: Facing Doubts

The room was filled with a think mist. Nothing could be seen more than three feet in any direction. Link turned to make sure Faith was still with him. When he saw her he slowly stepped forward. "Stay close, I have no clue what's going to be in here so we need to be careful." He turned again to make sure Faith was still following him. He could see her but not very clearly. The mist seemed to be getting thicker with each step he took. If this kept up he was going to make her hold his arm. That way he would know she was safe.

Faith had stopped for a second. She had a bad feeling about the room and it sent a shiver up her spine. When she looked forward to find Link she found it was hard to see him. She tried to step closer but he seemed to get twice as far with each step she took. She wanted to speak but her voice seemed to be caught in her throat. He was quickly getting out of sight and no matter how fast she went he seemed to be going twice as fast. Tears started to form in her eyes and finally her voice started to work. "LINK!" It came out far louder than she had expected.

Link heard Faith's scream and stopped. It had come from in front of him and he thought she was behind him. He quickly turned to glance backward and found no one was following him. He started to run in the direction of Faith's scream. "Faith, are you okay!" He yelled back. _'This is what I didn't want to happen,'_ Link thought as he ran.

"Link, where are you?" Faith had thought Link's voice came from behind her. It didn't make sense for him to be there though. He had been in front of her the whole time. Faith tried to turn but started to fall. She didn't hit the ground though. She felt like someone had caught her. She turned her head to see who and was surprised to find who it was.

---

Link's thoughts were racing. _'This is all my fault. I should have kept a closer watch on her. Or I should have had her hold my arm so I knew where she was. Damn it, why did this have to happen!'_ Link's eyes were watching for any sign of movement at all. All he could do to stop himself from starting to panic was run. Running meant he could find her faster. Link saw a figure appear in the mist and hoped that it was Faith and that she was okay. He stopped a few feet away but was pretty sure it was Faith. She was sitting on the ground like she had gotten scared and decided to stop. He put out his hand to help her up. "Are you okay Faith?" However just as he had finished with his question something in the back of his head told him to pull back his hand. Just as Link's hand was out of her reach he saw her sword right where his hand had been. He jumped back a step and pulled out his sword. "Who are you and what have you done with Faith?"

The girl stood up, she was the same height as Faith. Her black hair was the same length as Faith's. The girls face even looked just like Faith's except for her eyes. Her eyes were red, just like Link's reflections eyes had been last time. "What do you mean Link, I am Faith," The girl said. Her voice was almost exactly like Faith's however it was much colder.

"You're her reflection…" Link said. He pulled his shield in front of him knowing that this reflection would probably end up attacking him.

"And some people say you're stupid," the reflection replied. "You're right I am her reflection, however that still makes me her. But if you insist on not calling me Faith at least call me Dark Faith."

"I won't call you by her name at all. If you want to be called Dark then fine but I'm not adding Faith to it!" Link clenched his fist around the sword turning his knuckles white.

"You are so easy to make mad aren't you? I know it's not to scare you into submission though, after all you hold the Trifoce of Courage. But that's why you try to protect those who are afraid. I wonder how scared Zelda was when she died." Dark Faith smirked at Link when she spoke. She wanted to see just how he really felt about all this.

"Don't you dare mention Zelda you wench!" Link shouted. His knuckles grew even whiter as he gripped his sword.

"You couldn't protect her could you Link? And it drives you crazy doesn't it? You know that if you hadn't come to this time she may have lived. You absolutely hate it. You know you could have saved her but didn't."

"Shut up damn it!" Link raised his sword and leaped at Dark Faith in an attempt to make her shut up about Zelda.

"I think I've just found Mr. Hero's weakness," Dark Faith mused silently to herself as she elegantly moved out of Link's way. "What about the others you couldn't save, Rauru, Nabooru, Impa, Darunia, and poor Saria? What about them? You let them down as well by disappearing on them. I don't think the land of Hyrule will forgive its 'great hero' for abandoning them in such a time of need."

"I didn't abandon them!" Link swung again.

"Really, you mean you never wished that you didn't have to be the one to save them all?" Dark Faith asked as she blocked with her sword.

"I wanted to save them! I tried my best to save them!" Link's eyes were filling with tears as he swung his sword again. He didn't want to hear about his friends. He regretted not being able to save them. It broke his heart to hear them talked about by someone like her.

"Was it really you're best? I'm sure deep down you wanted to know what would happen if you weren't there to save them. I'm sure you wanted to just be a normal kid who didn't have to save anyone." Dark Faith found it was getting easier to block and avoid his attacks. He was too distracted to really fight her.

"It doesn't mean I wanted this to happen! I wanted to save them I did…" Link's grip on his sword loosened and the blade started to fall toward the water on the floor.

"Hey! Don't Listen to her! She's just toying with your head Link!" Navi shouted bouncing at Link's ear. However he didn't pay attention, he was lost in his thoughts. All of his doubts he had been keeping inside were rising to the surface with each word from the reflection's mouth.

'_They died because I didn't finish what I started. I disappeared before I could defeat Ganondorf and they paid the price. All of my friends paid for my mistake.'_ The tip of the master sword hit the water as he tears flooded his eyes and spilled over onto his cheeks. It had been a very long time since he last cried. It felt foreign to him to cry but he couldn't stop for some reason. The tears, however, gave him strength to lift the sword off of the floor and back into fighting stance. "They may have died because I wasn't there but I won't let the new sages down. Whether it is Mido or the other sages who I have yet to awaken, I will not let my past mistakes prevent me from helping them. Zelda and the others will not have died in vain. I will defeat you and any one else who tries to stop me. And I will save Hyrule." Link's right hand and his sword shone with the force of the Triforce of Courage as he spoke. He leaped at Dark Faith in attack. His sword sliced her arm. "You won't stop me from getting to Faith and this temple won't stop me from saving Hyrule." Link's eyes shown with a fire of determination as he swung again.

Dark Faith couldn't block his attacks. She could not use her arm that had been hit. The cut on it ran from her elbow to two inches from her wrist. the cut was also deep so the wound was bleeding freely. "I never thought you would be able to hit me."

"You thought wrong on a lot of things didn't you?" Link swung his sword again and hit her across her chest. It didn't cut deep however she was bleeding.

Dark Faith fell to her knees and put her hand to her chest. "Damn you."

"No, damn you. You're the evil one. Now get to your feet, I know that's not all the fight you have in you." Link had his sword ready to go again.

"I can never tell whether you're just lucky or not as dumb as I thought when it comes to what comes out of your mouth." Dark Faith got to her feet and stood before Link.

"I guess you'll never know will you?" Link flung himself at her again. This time Dark Faith dodged his attack. However instead of her hitting him he spun, blocked with his shield and struck her back. With a scream of pain she disappeared into the floor. "Now to find the real Faith," Link said running toward where he had thought he heard her scream come from.

_I know, some of you were expecting to get to see Dark Link but he'll be here next chapter. Well now for Reviewer Response Time (passes out plushie Dark Links)!_

_Lisilgirl: If you meant time for Dark Link sorry! He'll be here next chapter though!_

_linkmaster2832: Welcome to the reviewer club! Thank you for saying my story is awesome! I'm glad you like it! _

_Chips dip: Glad you liked it!_

_Matt: I'll let it slide this time but if you review again for a gaming tip I'm gonna have to delete your review. Glad you like the story though!_

_Sakume: Actually yeah, I do play the game then write based on it, can't do that for the fire temple though. Hope you liked the chapter!_


	24. Chapter 24: Facing Fears

_And now, the moment most of you have been waiting for!_

Chapter 24: Facing Fears

"Link! Oh Link! I thought you were going to leave me behind!" Faith said as she leaped out of the arms of the man who caught her. When she looked into his eyes however she had her doubts that it was really Link. "Hey, Link what's wrong? You're eyes look different." Faith started to back away as a shiver went up her spine. Now that she looked again she realized Link's eyes were the only thing different. His tunic was not black because of the darkness of the room, it really was black. And the color of his hair was not due to the mist either, it really was white. But she still couldn't shake that his eyes were red, blood red but only where there was supposed to be that calming blue that could melt her fears in a second. Faith quickly noticed that his hand was reaching for his sword. "Link, what are…? Why?" She couldn't find the words she wanted. Her heart was pounding because she knew that this wasn't Link despite him having the same height, same muscle structure as far as she could tell, and the same hairstyle that fell softly on his face making her feel like a little school girl. Faith started to step backward as his hand reached the sword. Tears started to fill her eyes as she backed away trying to get out of his reach. "Who are you and why do you look like Link?"

"So you finally realized that I'm not that bumbling idiot," he said raising his sword to eye level. His eyes measured the sharpness of the blade. "This should slice right through your flesh."

Faith's eyes widened with fear. Her mind also realized the truth of the situation, she would have to fight him whether she wanted to or not. However she also knew that she could never defeat him with the Kokiri Sword. "You didn't answer my question, who are you and why do you look like Link?" Faith was trying to distract him while she tried to think of something that would help her fight him.

"Well I guess it's only fair to let you know who's going to kill you. The reason I look like the idiot you are traveling with is because I am his reflection. This room creates reflections of whoever enters here. However, we are opposites of their personalities, and also have some differences of their looks. Instead of having blonde hair and blue eyes, I have white hair and red eyes,"

"I can clearly see that," Faith said taking a small step backward. In her step she felt the weight of the bag she held across her back. She remembered her two scimitars that she still carried with her in it. She knew that those would be the key to beating him.

"I've answered both your questions though. I am the buffoon's reflection, Dark Link, if you wish to call me. Now, I have to kill you."

"If this room creates reflection of everyone, then where is my reflection?" Faith asked still trying to distract Dark Link.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, surely who can guess where she is."

"Well there are two places. She's hiding somewhere waiting to kill me if you can't or she's fighting Link." Faith said. What she said led to more thoughts and worries. If Link was fighting her reflection then maybe he was hurt. If her reflection was trying to fight Link with a version of the Kokiri sword she wouldn't win but this was if she was fighting fair. She had a feeling that neither one of these two was going to fight fair.

"She's fighting your friend of course. And she'll kill him. Hyrule will never be saved and you will pay for the crimes you committed in Kakariko." Dark Link stepped toward Faith as he spoke. His lips curled in a smirk.

Faith's guard dropped. _'Does he really know about what happened in Kakariko?'_ Faith thought seeing the look on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about." Faith said after a pause.

"Your hesitation says otherwise. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You were the only one who went to Kakariko that day and left, weren't you? You cause all those Gerudo's to suffer because of your curiosity."

"You're wrong," Faith said as her voiced cracked. Tears began to swell in her eyes again. She didn't want to hear anyone tell her what had been plaguing her the day she found Link. Kakariko had been why she was in that field when Link appeared. "You're wrong!" She reached behind her and pulled out her scimitars. However her draw was slow and while she was reaching back she was completely unguarded.

Dark Link chose this moment to strike. Putting quite a bit of force behind the swing, he sliced at Faith's stomach.

Faith only had enough time to begin to step back. She avoided most of the attack but was still hit deep enough for her to begin bleeding. With scimitars in her hands, Faith brought her arms back down. Making sure she didn't cut herself on the blades of the scimitars Faith covered the cut on her stomach with one arm. It wasn't incredibly deep but she could still feel the sting. "You'll regret that." Faith's tears began to fall ad she posed her body for fighting.

"Just like I bet Link regrets that you're the one he has to travel with. You know you just get in his way," Dark Link said beginning to circle Faith.

This time Faith couldn't shake what Dark Link said. Link himself had said something that confirmed what Dark Link said. Her arms lowered as her mind ran into thought. _'Link's even been acting as though I'm in his way. I can't fight underwater so why did I even come into this temple?'_

Dark Link took this opportunity to again launch an attack. This time he tried to remove Faith's arm.

"FAITH, don't listen to him! He's going to attack you!" Rosa shouted in Faith's ear.

More because of the volume of her voice rather than because of what Rosa said, Faith raised her arms and turned. Yet again she avoided most of the attack but was still scratched by Dark Link's blade. Faith pulled her mind away from her thoughts and into the fight. The pain in her stomach flared as she moved away from Dark Link. Faith didn't bother saying a word. Her fear took over and she ran.

"That won't help you," Dark Link called after her. He disappeared into the mist.

Faith kept her scimitars in hand and kept running. She didn't know where she was going or why she was running. She just knew she couldn't stay still.

"_I make you cry. I make you hurt.  
__You must give in, I won't desert.  
__You can not run, you can not hide,  
__I know your secrets deep inside,  
__I am the voice you always hear.  
__I am fear,"_

Faith heard it but she didn't know who or what it was. The voice that was chanting made her skin crawl. Her feet gave out and she lost all balance. With a splash of the water that lined the floor, Faith hit the ground hard. Her whole body hurt now. If she couldn't stop him soon Faith would not be able to go on.

"Are you ready to fight little one?" Dark Link asked appearing behind her. "Or are you too afraid to move?"

Faith stumbled to her feet and held her scimitars at the ready. Her fears were causing her heart to race. Without even thinking Faith screamed and swung her scimitars. She felt them hit metal and began to swing faster and harder. She lost all sense of thought as tears flooded her eyes. She was terrified and all she could do to keep herself from collapsing onto the floor and giving up was to keep swinging. It wasn't until Dark Link screamed in agony that Faith realized her scimitars had hit their mark and left an almost fatal wound. She stepped back in a morbid realization.

"You may have one this battle, but your time will come," Dark link said before he and the mist disappeared.

Faith didn't realize the mist had lifted till she heard footsteps approaching behind her.

---

When the mist lifted Link saw Faith standing covered in scrapes and blood. He ran toward her hoping to make sure she could continue on.

Faith quickly turned with her scimitars still at the ready.

Link stopped quickly when he saw Faith turn. He saw in her eyes how scared she was. He waited to make sure she calmed before he spoke.

When Faith saw link she dropped in scimitars, ran to Link, threw her arms around his waist, put her face in his shirt, and began to cry like a very small child.

For a second Link went stiff with surprise. He had never actually had someone hug him like this before. He loosened a bit and put his arms around her. "It's alright. They're gone now." He said not really knowing what to do.

Faith let go and looked up at Link. She was glad that it was really him. Her arm and her stomach suddenly screamed with pain. Using her injured arm to cover her stomach, she covered her injured arm with her good arm.

"Here," Link said pulling out a glass bottle. Inside the glass was a pink light. "Open this bottle," he added handing the bottle to Faith.

Cradling it between her injured arm and her chest, Faith removed the lid. A fairy flew out of the jar and flew around Faith. Her injuries healed instantly. "You should have saved it for yourself," Faith said handing Link back the bottle.

"You needed it, plus there should be a few other fairies in here so I can catch more," He shrugged now come on, there should be a chest in the next room that'll make things a lot easier," Link said running toward the next room.

Faith was a little surprised. "Hey wait up!" She said running after him.

_----_

_I'll skip my usual chit-chatting and go straight to REVIEWER RESPONSES!_

_Chips Dip: Hope you enjoyed D Link!_

_Sakume: Glad you were surprised! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!_

_Lisilgirl: I read your story! Really like it!_

_**P.S. Check out each other's stories! I think you'll all like reading them! I know I enjoy them!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Whirlpools

_I'f finally here! Oh and a note about chapter 24, you were supposed to be creeped out by the poem that was in it._

Chapter 25: Whirlpools

Link opened the door and let Faith go in first. He walked passed the chest and pulled out his ocarina.

"Wait I get to open the chest? You're not going to tease me like you did with the bow?" Faith asked standing in front of a large chest. She had a feeling in her gut that this was a big deal.

"Look, just open it. I'm not really in the mood for joking around. The room we just passed through always gets me in a bad mood. So, open it or we can leave what's in there here. But take my word for it, you want what's in there," Link put the Ocarina of Time to his lips and began to play the song of time. As he did a blue light surrounded the block in the floor opening a passage.

Faith took a deep breathe and lifted the lid of the chest. Inside the hollow wood was a longshot just like Link's. Faith pulled it out and smiled at Link.

"Come on, we're going to have to be very careful during this next path. I hope you're a strong swimmer."

Faith looked at Link. "Thank you Link," she said softly. When she began to blush she turned her gaze to her feet.

Link looked at her confused. "Thanks for what?" He had a feeling this was going to be another one of those awkward moments that he often found himself in around girls.

"For everything." She smiled at him again. Something had changed in her since she found him. She felt like she was doing at least one thing right just by being there with him.

"Um… Let's go," Link said after an awkward moment of silence. He jumped down before anyone else could say anything.

"He doesn't have very good manners sometimes does he?" Rosa asked floating by Faith's ear. Faith laughed a little.

"I think it's that he doesn't always know what to say. I guess it's just his way of saying everything's okay." Faith readied herself to jump.

"I think he's just being an ass."

"Rosa!" Faith tried to sound scolding but failed because she laughed.

"Are you coming or not?" Link yelled from the level below.

"I'm coming!" Faith yelled back. "Come on Rosa." Faith jumped down landing right next to Link. Faith found herself in a stone room filled with water. In the water were whirlpools threatening to suck a swimmer in and down if they swam too close. From where Faith was standing she could see how to avoid one of them very easily. The next one looked a little harder to avoid.

"I'll go first. I want you to stay as close as you can. If you start to feel like you're going to be pulled into one of the whirlpools put on your iron boots. If you get too close they won't help much but if you don't think you can swim past a whirlpool I want you to put them on right away. Got it?" Link looked at Faith as though he were telling her something that could save her life.

Suppressing a blush, Faith nodded to Link. When he jumped in the water she let out a deep breath before following him. She instantly knew what he meant. The current was strong and Faith wondered if even the iron boots would be able to hold her at some points. The first stretch had only one whirlpool and was easy to avoid. One merely had to jump in the water farther down. The second whirlpool didn't come until after the first curve in the river. It was close to the right wall and Faith saw Link swim along the left.

Link didn't turn to look if Faith was following. He couldn't risk it. If he turned his attention to anything else he was bound to be pulled under. After he passed the whirlpool right after the first curve he quickly moved to the right. He new the current would be strong so he didn't panic even once. Passing the third whirlpool he moved to the right wall as fast as he could. He pushed his way through the water and past the fourth whirlpool to a small platform. Hoping Faith was close behind, Link pulled himself on to the platform.

Faith was beginning to get tired as she swam past each whirlpool. She paused a moment after the third simply because she had missed how Link had done it. She moved even closer to the left wall. After passing the whirlpool she tried to swim to the platform but was pulled toward a fifth whirlpool.

Link saw Faith as she made her way toward the platform. He stuck out his hand to grab hers but she was pulled away to quickly. Faith was pulled not only from his grip but from his sight. "Faith!"

Struggling against the current Faith tried one more time to swim toward Link and the platform. She was tired though for the current was strong. _'I can't make it! What do I do!' _Faith could hear an old saying in the back of her head repeating over and over. "Sink or swim." Suddenly Faith realized that was the answer. If she couldn't sink she would just have to sink using the iron boots. Faith stopped struggling against the current and focused. _'Iron boots! _'After a flash of light she felt her feet sink through the water.

Link saw the flash of light and realized how close to one of the many whirlpools Faith was. "Faith no!" he screamed. She was going to be pulled into it and be sucked into the vortex below it.

Faith felt her feet hit the solid ground and then slide. She panicked for a moment when she saw a vortex at the bottom of the whirlpool. However she didn't try to stop herself. She didn't think she could. When she stopped at the edge of the vortex because her feet landed on a small flat edge she thanked the goddesses and looked around her. Through the water she could see a target and a platform below it. She pulled out the longshot she had found in the room before and aimed it. She was pulled above the water and onto the platform. Link was on another platform and he was staring at her with a relieved look. "Okay, what now?" Faith asked after returning her boots to normal.

Link pulled out his longshot and moved over the platform Faith was standing on. "You had me worried for a moment there. This next part takes excellent timing so since there are two of us I suggest one of us does each of the two steps."

"Okay and those two steps are?"

Link pointed to an iron gate on the other side of the. "We have to lift that gate by hitting the switch and then cross before the gate falls. The easiest way to get there is using the longshot on the chest that's past the gate. Since you have better aim with a bow you should hit the switch." Link moved his hand and pointed to a yellow diamond with an eye in the center that was on the wall. That's the switch. You have to hit the eye with an arrow. But wait until I tell you to hit it."

"Sounds simple enough, but this means you're going to have to put your arm around me again doesn't it?" Faith asked suppressing a blush.

"Yes it does." Link aimed his longshot and put his arm around Faith as she pulled out her bow and a single arrow. "Okay, shoot it now."

Once Faith hit the target the gate lifted and Link shot the longshot. The two were pulled to the chest which Link automatically kicked open. He pulled out a small silver key and shoved it in his bag with the others. "This way," Link said just as the gate fell behind them. Link ran down the corridor until he reached an opening that lead to the room he had gone in alone. He pointed toward the door on the other side of the room. "That's where we have to go. Be careful. The water here is strong." He then jumped from where they were standing and into the water.

Faith followed. Once she was in the water she knew exactly what Link meant about it the current being strong. Link was already on the platform with the door when she surfaced after her jump. When the current pulled her toward the platform it instantly tried to drag her away from it. She couldn't grab the edge and pull herself up.

This time Link was ready for Faith to go by. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of the water.

"Thank you," Faith told Link once she was on solid ground again.

"Come one let's keep moving," Link answered nodding toward the door. So they made their way back to the center room.

_Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took me so long._


	26. Chapter 26: The Final Key

Chapter 26: The Final Key

Once back into the center room Link automatically jumped into the water and turned his boots into iron boots. "Hey! Why can't he ever wait?" Faith asked as she changed her boots into iron boots as well.

"Because, he's a guy and guys never wait." Rosa commented as Faith jumped into the water after Link.

By the time Faith had hit the bottom Link had already floated up to where he could change the water level. He played Zelda's lullaby and jumped back down just in time for Faith to catch up to him.

"You really should warn people about what you're going to do," Rosa said to Link as she floated by Faith's ear.

"You should keep your mouth shut and let me tell him off." Faith Grabbed Rosa out of the air and put her in her bag. "Please don't mind her but she's right you should warn people."

"Sorry. I just hate being in this temple. I've always hated it. We're almost done anyway. I need to change the water level again but it's pointless for you to just tag along," Link said walking back towards the door to the second water change point. He had another reason to add why he hated this place. Zelda died here. He didn't want to somehow find something she'd left behind here.

Faith followed Link to the door but didn't make a move to follow him as he opened it. "So where do you want me to wait for you?"

"Wait by the door I'll be coming out of." Without waiting for Faith to say anything Link shut the door behind him.

"I wonder why so many of the girls from his time liked him. He doesn't seem like a brave knight to me," Rosa said flying out of the bag Faith had put her in.

"Try to think of things from his point of view, he's redoing all that he had done, most of the sages where dead when he got here, and the one that did survived died too. I don't think you'd be too charming either."

"Well how are we supposed to wait at a door we can't get to?"

Faith knew the answer; they had to get there before he did. She ran to see if she could see the torch that was by the door before the water started to rise. It came in her sights just as the water began to fill the place. She moved towards it as the water began to fill the room. Faith managed to get to the door just as it opened from the other side.

Link saw Faith and nearly told Navi off. He'd told her Faith would get there before they would. Sometimes fairies were more annoying than they were helpful. Instead Link nodded to Faith. "We only have to find two more keys, and trust me these two keys are easy. Follow me," Link ran past Faith and around the corner, he then turned the other corner and motioned toward a gate similar to the one after the whirlpools. This time behind it was a target.

Faith was really getting tired of this kind of thing. "I'll shoot the eye," Faith sighed pulling out her bow and an arrow. At least she knew she was helping him.

Link put his arm around Faith and aimed for the target behind the gate. He knew that he'd wasted a few arrows on this gate before. He'd have to tell Faith later that she really did help him a lot in this temple. Once the gate was up he shot his long shot and pulled both of them past the gate. As soon as they were over Link let go of Faith and ran to the block that was in their path.

Faith watched as two pathways opened up when she saw the one with a treasure chest she ducked past Link and opened the small chest. Inside was yet another small key. She grabbed it and turned to see how Link was doing.

Link had finished pushing the block out of the way when he saw Faith turn. He was surprised to see her blush. "Come on, since the gate's blocking our way back we're going to have to go this way. It'll lead back to the main room."

Faith nodded and handed Link the key. "Since you have all the others I figure you're going to want this one as well." Faith could feel that her cheeks were red but she handed him the key none the less.

Link took the key and put it in his bag. "Come on."

---

Once again in the main room Link donned his iron boots. "We're going to have to go all the way down to continue on. It also won't matter what level the water's at so we bother changing it until it's really needed." He let Faith put on her iron boots before jumping into the water. "Let's go," he said once she was ready.

They had to go to the other side of the temple so Link made sure Faith had made it to the bottom before continuing on. Once she had landed on the bottom he ran to the path they would need to take. As soon he entered the pathway he took off his iron boots and let himself float toward the surface. He pulled himself onto a platform and then helped Faith up as well. On the other side of the room was another platform; however this one's edge was blocked by large spikes. Beyond the spikes were a target and a door.

"No wonder you hate this place so much, puzzles upon puzzles, and bad guys that try and mess with your mind." Faith pulled out her long shot and aimed for the target. "Shall we continue on then?"

Link didn't answer he simply aimed his long shot as well. Once they both crossed the room Link opened the door with one of the two remaining silver keys and led the way to the next room.

---

Faith's eyebrow rose when she saw all the tektites on the water that blocked their way to the other side of the room. She also pulled out her bow. "You're not going to make me waste all my arrows are you?"

"The front two don't need any arrows wasted on them." Link pulled out his long shot and shot both the front tektites. "I'll take care of these two." Link pulled out the master sword and held it behind him as the two tektites approached. Faith noticed that the sword began to glow, first blue and then gold. Link spun as the two tektites came close enough. Both vanished in a blue smoke.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a sword technique I learned when I was a kid. It uses a little bit of magic though."

"That was still awesome." Faith shot two arrows in quick succession at one of the furthest tektites. She then shot two more arrows at the other tektite that was farthest away. Both also disappeared in blue smoke.

Link pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at one of the two remaining tektites. However Faith had shot two already at the other one. Link shot another arrow as soon as his tektite stopped jumping. He wondered where she learned to shot a bow and arrow. He'd save that question for later though. "It'll be easier to cross under the water. Be careful of the boulders though." Link jumped into the water with his iron boots to pull him down.

Faith followed and could feel the pull of the current under the water. No wonder Link had said it would be easier under the water. Once to the other end she took the iron off her boots and pulled herself onto the platform. This time she didn't need Link's help. "Let's get that last key."

Link nodded and unlocked the door to the next room.

---

Instead of finding what he thought he would the room they entered was just a small room with a column of water in the middle. Inside the column was a chest and on the other side of the room was a crystal switch and walked toward the switch. He pulled out his sword and waited for Faith to get in front of the column that blocked the chest. When she nodded he sliced the switch causing the water to lower.

Faith opened the blue and gold decorated chest quickly and pulled out a golden key with a red stone in the center. She knew that this was the final key they would need to find.

"Let's go finish this," Link said opening the door and allowing Faith to go first.

_---_

_Yay! It's finally done! I know I skipped parts of the temple but it's such a long temple and I just want to get on to the boss now that I finally have an idea for it, and since I have an idea you now what that means! It's going to be a quick update! I promise it will too since I'm not really doing anything lately. _


	27. Chapter 27: The Battle of Courage

**Chapter 27: Battle of Courage**

After changing the water level Link made his way back to Faith who was waiting across from the dragon statue.

She hadn't noticed before that the statue rose and fell with the water level, but now she had and she knew that would be how they would get across. On the dragon's neck was a target for the long shot. Faith waited until Link Reached her before she pulled out her long shot. She went first and was pulled by be long shot to the other side.

Link followed quickly and opened the door behind the statue. He couldn't think of anything to say, nor did he feel anything really needed to be said. The door led to a slope with three sliding spikes. The spikes were moving so that the first and last were always at the same point while the middle was at an opposite point. Link walked to one side. "Let me go first, watch how I do it and then follow."

Faith nodded and watched as link climbed the slope. Once he was at the top she followed. It was harder than she had thought it would be but she made it safely and without sliding back.

"I'm not sure if it'll be the same but either way, be on guard," Link warned as he undid the lock on the door.

Faith nodded and followed Link through the door.

---

It was nothing like what Link had expected. The walls were covered in gorgeous drape in different hues of blue. Instead of four platforms surrounded by water there was only one long platform that had water on three sides that lead to a girl, about 17, with long blonde hair and blue eyes that threw Link back into his childhood memories. It was her, he couldn't believe it but it was really her. "Princess Zelda?"

The girl smiled warmly at Link and nodded. "It really has been a long time hasn't it?"

Faith couldn't believe what was going on. There was no way she could be here. Zelda had died fighting. And even if she was alive she should look old and wrinkled. Something was really wrong.

Link started to move toward Zelda, he still couldn't believe it was really here. He suddenly felt something very cold move past his ear. He blinked after it passed him. When he opened his eye Zelda was a frozen pillar of ice. He turned and saw Faith holding her bow as though she had just let an arrow fly. "Why did you do that?" He yelled wondering what was running through her mind.

"That is not Zelda, there's no way she could be alive. Link, you have to trust me that it's not her. Back away from her before she thaws." Faith lowered her bow but didn't take her eyes off the frozen girl.

"How do you know if it's really her or not?" Link stepped closer to Faith as he spoke. When he heard the ice begin to crack he turned.

Faith raised her bow and pulled out another arrow, it started to glow a light blue and it also made the air around it colder.

The ice shattered like glass, but the form inside it was no longer in the form of Zelda. Instead the creature had no true form. The only thing that had from was the small circle that beat like a heart in the creature of water.

Faith shot her arrow again but this time the creature avoided it. A tentacle of water launched itself at Faith and wrapped itself around her. This caused Faith to drop her bow and to scream in pain. It felt as though the creature were trying to crush her. The tentacle then began to shake her until it let go throwing her at a wall. Faith hit a corner just as all the drapes disappeared giving up the illusion of a palace. Faith hit the wall hard and toward the middle height. She hit head first and fell to the floor wear she once again hit her head hard.

Link, who was finally pulled back to reality, ran to Faith. She was out cold but she was still alive. Link stood and drew his sword.

"Link, it won't matter if you hit anything but the heart! Be careful, it might try to trick you by shape shifting again!" Navi warned.

"If it tries I won't be fooled again." Link rushed toward where the creature's main body stood with the heart in full view.

The creature dodged and leaped into the water. "You won't find me that easy to defeat hero," the creature hissed.

This creature reminded Link of facing his dark form, and the dark form of Faith. It taunted the mind in an attempt to weak its opponent. Link pulled out his long shot and took aim at the heart. However it moved to fast for him to hit.

The creature once again took form as a person, however this time it was still just water. "You really don't get it do you?" The creature's arms turned to tentacles and lashed at Link.

Link flipped over the tentacles and pulled out his bow. He aimed for the heart. The arrow hit its mark causing the creature to scream. "Now I do."

The creature took shelter back in the water where its heart didn't stay still.

Link borrowed Faith's idea and shot an ice arrow at the water. It froze right around the heart. Once it thawed the creature screamed again. "Arrows and ice, I'll have to thank Faith for the idea."

The creature sent tentacles out at Link, but once again he dodged them. Link noticed the heart had gone into one of the tentacles so he shot an ice arrow at the tentacle that held the heart. The tentacle froze and fell next to Link. He drew his sword and pierced the heart with his sword.

The creature let out an earth shattering cry as the heart exploded letting out nothing but water. All the water in the room rose to the ceiling and fell as only a single drop of water. A portal of light appeared where the drop fell. Link ran over to where Faith still lied.

She was beginning move a little. "I wasn't much help, was I?" Faith said as she turned so she could sit up.

"Actually you were. If you hadn't shot that fake Zelda I would have been an easy target. Also if it wasn't for your idea to use an ice arrow I wouldn't have defeated the creature." Link helped Faith to her feet. "Come on, we have to go meet the new Sage of Water." Link helped Faith keep her balance as they walked over the portal to the Chamber of Sages.

---

Link looked at the girl who had come from the blue portal and wondered who she was. Link had never met this girl before, however she reminded him a lot of Ruto when she was a child.

"I thought it would be you Maria," Faith said smiling at the girl.

Maria smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to see you both. Thank you for saving the water temple. I know that Ruto would be thankful to. The only thing I can give you as thanks thought are these," Maria tossed two coins, one for Link and one for Faith. They were blue coins with the emblem for water on them. "Keep these as a token of the all the Zora's thanks. Now Zora's Domain will once again will thaw and be a safe place to live."

Faith and Link nodded as light started to swirl around them.

"Travel safely and give Dogan a good kick in the rear for me!"

---

Faith and Link found themselves once again at Lake Hylia. This time however water filled the lake. Faith looked at the water and smiled. "This is what I had expected from this place. It's amazing!"

Link looked at Faith. "I forgot to ask you this before. If you hate magic so much then why did you use an ice arrow on that creature?"

"I just knew I needed to. I'd found out how to use them at the Gerudo Training Ground. And I knew with out it you'd have gotten hurt. I like magic really, I'm just afraid to use it."

Link finally understood something. She knew the price and didn't want others to have to pay it; that was why she didn't use magic. "Look here at this stone," Link said pointing to an old stone that had been their before Link had first come here. He then looked to make sure the sun was still rising instead of setting.

"When water fills this lake shoot for the morning light. What does it mean?" Faith asked looking at Link.

"Why don't you try it?"

Faith looked at him curiously as she pulled out her bow. "Alright," she said as she pulled out an arrow and shot at the sun. To her surprise a crystal fell on another small island just beyond them. Without needing to be told she swam to the island and picked up the crystal. It was in the shape of a small flaming arrow, just like the one she had for ice. She laughed and swam back to Link. "You used a fire arrow in the temple didn't you?"

Link nodded in reply. "Now come on. We had a long ride ahead of us. We have to head toward Kakariko."

Faith nodded and started to head toward where they'd left the horses.

---

_As I said, quick update! I was just waiting for at least two reviews!_


	28. Chapter 28: To Stop a War

_Sorry it took so long. I swear the next update WILL be before the next year._

Chapter 28: To Stop a War

Faith knew they were only headed toward Kakariko because it was the only way to get to Death Mountain but she still knew something could go wrong. Kakariko wasn't a place she wanted to visit again, because of what had happened there. The town wouldn't be at all like he remembered she could guarantee it, after all it had gone through so much change in the one night she was there. _"Should I warn him? Should I act like I don't know what happened when we get there? Will he know the damage is recent? Should I say anything? Will it even be like what I'm expecting? Will they have started to rebuild again?" _Faith thought to herself as she rode ahead of Link. _"Will it even still be there?"_ Preoccupied with her own fears and doubts, Faith didn't pay any attention to what lie in the road.

"Watch where you're going! I'm not rock you can jump over!" a voice yelled just as Dara reared. "Learn to control your horse Hylian!"

Faith gained control of Dara and realized that the voice she had heard came from a creature that looked like walking rock. "What is a lone Goron doing out in Hyrule Field?" Faith asked as Dara burred in protest.

"I could ask the same of you Hylian!"

"I'm not alone. I travel with a friend," Faith spat as she convinced Dara to stand still.

"I do not see a companion unless you were racing ahead," the Goron Warrior said as he stood to his full height. He was barely as tall as Link when he stood.

Link came into view just as the Goron spoke and eased Llamprei into a stop beside Faith. "Has my companion caused any trouble for you great warrior of the mountains?" Link asked noticing how much this Goron looked like a young Darunia. He had met Darunia's son and knew that his lineage must still live on.

The Goron smirked at Link's comment. "You must have been to Death Mountain before. However, fellow warrior flattery will get you nowhere. You're companion nearly trampled me with her horse."

"I have, years ago." Link nodded in reply. "It is strange for a Goron to be so far from Death Mountain and especially by himself, please excuse my friend for mistaking you for a boulder. She wouldn't have expected to find a Goron Warrior lying in the road."

The Goron nodded in agreement. "I guess it is partially my fault as well. You are quite the warrior aren't you? I am Kenric, protector of the Gorons. May I ask for your names?"

"My name is Link and my companion is Faith."

A look of surprise crossed the Goron's face when Link said his name. "You are named for the great hero! It must be destiny! The fires of the great crater have been burning most violently in this past moon! The hero of legend has been born again to save Hyrule!"

Link and Faith exchanged quick glances. This Goron had instantly recognized Link as the Hero of Time and merely because of his name. Faith suddenly wondered if it was because this Goron had been praying as hard as she had that the Hero of Time would return once again. Looking over the Goron once again Link noticed the Goron couldn't be much older than Faith was.

"I must tell the other Gorons! You will find a hero's welcome in Goron City! I know you probably have business in Kakariko Village so I will wait for you to make your way up Death Mountain. We will meet again Hero!" With that, Kenric rolled back into a ball and began to roll toward Death Mountain.

"I'm not sure whether we should consider that a success or whether we should be worried," Faith said as she watched the rolling Goron.

"For now we have other things to worry about," Link said as he noticed a cloud of dust coming from the direction of Lon Lon Ranch.

Faith pulled out her bow and knocked an arrow into place waiting to see if she would need to use it. "I can't make out what it is yet."

Link looked at the cloud again. "It's two riders. One of them is Akiko! Put away your bow!"

Heading toward the two riders, Link kicked Llamprei to get her to run. Faith put away her bow and followed. Once close enough, she recognized the second person to be Ryder. Both Link and Faith wanted to know what caused the two to be moving in such a fast retreat from Lon Lon Ranch.

"Thank the Goddesses we've found you two. The people of Kakariko are in an uproar. They want to plan an attack on the dessert village to get back at them for the attack on Kakariko just a week before I found you. We need to show them that you really are back. They want proof or they're going to storm the desert," Akiko said as she stopped Knight when they met Link and Faith.

"If he shows himself to an entire village it's going to be hard to do anything anymore. Word of him could spread to Dogan," Faith replied halting Dara as well.

"You think word hasn't already reached his ears? How could he not know by now? You two have gone into the forest and water temples have you not?" Akiko shouted causing Knight to nearly throw her.

"Please let's talk about this somewhere besides horseback," Ryder said turning his horse toward Kakariko Village. "I have a home at Kakariko we can discuss a plan there."

"Lead the way," Link agreed.

Link was both surprised and impressed at the sight of Kakariko. He'd heard of the attack so he expected there to be some damage to the town but he'd thought there would be more. He'd actually expected there to be homes that were still burnt and charred but no sign of fire marked a single home. The town had begun rebuilding that was for sure. There were walls that were partially gone and roofs with holes but all were in the stages of reconstruction rather than cleaning. It was amazing to see so many people working together to rebuild. The village had also grown in size. There were more homes, shops, and life then there had been before. One good thing had at least happened while he had been gone.

"What are you doing bring more outsiders into this village? Do you remember what happened last time?" a woman asked ask she came running toward Ryder.

"Please, Sophia, these people will do us no harm. I swear upon my honor," Ryder said climbing off his horse to look the woman in the eyes. "These three are my guests. If they do anything that breaks our laws, I can be held personally responsible."

The woman nodded to Ryder. "I'm not worried about Miss Akiko. These other two I've never seen before and that worries me. There aren't very many safe havens for those like us so seeing an unfamiliar face tends to make me cautious."

"These two are here to help us, I promise." The woman nodded in acknowledgement and went back to where she had been working. "Now come, we have much to discuss."

Ryder's house was small but beautiful. Faith noticed that it didn't seem to have been touched at all in the attack. To her that meant one of two things, he could somehow hide magic use or he was so important to the people that his home had been rebuilt first. Either way she was even more impressed with the healer than she had been before. Once inside Ryder offered then all a seat and some tea. "I'm sorry for bringing you here under such circumstances but we can't risk an uprising right now. If there is fighting in the desert, and you two try to return more temples to they way they were before, then Dogan is likely to unleash forces we've never even dreamed of."

Link nodded in agreement. "The question is, what do they want as proof?"

Akiko and Ryder both frowned. This made Faith nervous. "What are we going to have to do?"

"You, Faith, are to do nothing to aid him. This is something he's to do by himself. Link, the townspeople have asked for you to go through three different trials. Each will test you in a different way. All three, however, will test what the townspeople believe made you a hero 100 years ago," Ryder answered solemly.

"And the tasks I'm to complete are?"

"That, even I do not know."


	29. Chapter 29: The Trials of a Hero

_Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!_

Chapter 29: The Trails of a Hero

"Link, you can't possibly be serious about this?" Faith said as Link and Ryder walked to the center of Kakariko Village.

"I've been through so much already, what do I have to lose? Besides, if I don't, think of how many people could die fighting a war in the desert," Link answered without looking at Faith. "This is what I have to do and I will do it."

Faith knew she couldn't stop him but she still thought this was a bad idea. "Good luck Link. And be careful!" She let Akiko lead her to the rest of the crowd so everyone would know Link was doing these tasks by himself. She wished she could help him.

"My fellow citizens, listen well. The Hero of Time has returned to us al last!" Ryder said once he and Link had all eyes on them. "If you still do not believe me that this man truly is the Hero of Time he has agreed to face three challenges of your choosing."

Three members of the audience stood. One was the woman they had met on the way into town. Another was an older man and the third was a young man just barely in his twenties. The woman looked to be the leader of these two by Faith's view but since none of them had spoken yet she could still be wrong. When the woman turned to face the audience first she knew she'd been right. "Fellow Hylians, if you believe this man to truly be the great Hero of Time speak now!"

Link felt slightly awkward standing before all of Kakariko. Never before had anyone ever paid so much attention to him. Few had actually called him the Hero of Time 100 years ago Having so many people acknowledge him as such was humbling. He didn't say a word to prove who he was. His tongue wasn't nearly graceful enough to convince so many people at once, besides actions spoke louder than words anyway.

"Put him to the tests! Make him prove he is the hero!" a man shouted from the back.

"How can they not see it's really him?" Faith whispered thinking no one would hear her.

"They have been through so much. They're afraid to hope he can defeat Dogan. If they get their hopes up now what happens it he disappears again?" Akiko said watching Link.

"They have to hope he won't. Besides if he does I'll finish what he started." Faith suddenly felt a lump form in her throat as she said that. He'd been the one who had done most of the fighting. How could she possibly measure up to him if that happened.

"You really have faith in him don't you?"

"More than I've ever had in anyone." It was true. Link had given her something no one else had, a reason to believe that good could rise again.

"It's settled. Tomorrow he shall face the first challenge!" The older man said stepping forth to dismiss the crowd.

"Be here at dawn pretty boy," the younger man said as he started to walk away. "The first challenge is mine."

Faith and Akiko approached Link and Ryder once the others had all left. "Do you have any clue what the tests will be Ryder?" Faith asked. She had a feeling she knew what they would test; skill, wisdom, and courage. She had no doubt that his courage would surpass anything that anyone here could expect. She also knew he was a great swordsman but even the greatest swordsman could be defeated. The test of wisdom was what she was really worried about.

"I have only as much of a guess as you. The question is; Link, do you feel you are ready for whatever they can throw at you?" Link didn't say a word. He simply looked Ryder in the eyes. Understanding, Ryder nodded. "A meal and rest might be the best thing to prepare for tomorrow. Let me fix you some stew and then I'll show you were you can sleep for the night."

---

Link rose a while before dawn and readied himself. Ryder, it seemed, had gotten up even earlier for there as a small breakfast ready and warm for Link when he woke. After eating quickly, Link washed his face and headed out to where he was to face the first challenge. He would meditate there until dawn.

---

The second the light of Dawn touched his closed eyes Link stood and opened them to find the young man coming toward him. _"I'm ready."_

"I see you came after all. Some of us doubted you would really show." The young man wore a thick cloak making him seem far larger.

"Well I'm here, so what is my first challenge?" Link said standing straight. His posture gave off an air of heroism. He wouldn't let any one think of him as one to back down.

"You will face me in a duel," the young man said as he threw off his cloak. This revealed golden armor and a sword strapped around his waist. Slowly other occupants of Kakariko formed a circle around the two of them.

Once again, Faith was standing next to Akiko in the back. "Please be careful Link!" she whispered into her hands. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned. It was Ryder this time. "He will be fine. Owen is no match for Link." Faith nodded and took a deep breathe.

"So Link are you ready to begin?" Owen asked as he drew his sword. Link did not answer with words, he answered by drawing his sword and moving his shield to his arm. "Very well, the contest will be to first blood. The first to bleed looses."

"With all that armor on his opponent Link is at a disadvantage," Akiko whispered. "I doubt it will be much of a disadvantage though."

Owen and Link circled each other, neither of them wanting to make the first move. They both knew that the first move would most likely be the last. Link waited for Owen's guard to drop and Owen waited for Link to move close enough. Most of the crowd watched with their breath held as the two warriors eyed each other holding everyone in suspense. Finally, Link sensed a moment to act. Charging with his blade held tightly in his left hand, Link made the first move. Owen had swung at Link but found Link wasn't where he should have been aiming for. Link had leapt up and over Owen. With just the tiniest tip of his blade, Link nicked Owen in the face causing him to bleed lightly. "As you said, to first blood," Link said from behind Owen.

"You showed skill and more, I acknowledge my defeat." Owen felt the cut and it had already stopped bleeding. Obviously, Link did not feel that blood should be spilt lightly. Turning to face the crowd, Owen raised up his hand. "Link has passed the first challenge! Alden will be the next to challenge him." Owen put down his arm and turned to Link. "Good luck to you."

Link bowed his head to Owen is a show of respect as Alden stepped forth from the crowd. "Very well done, however the next challenge will not be quite so easy. Be here when the sun reaches the center of the sky. This gives you time to rest, and me time to prepare."

Link bowed to the older man. "I will be here then."

The crowd once again disappeared save for Faith, Ryder, and Akiko.

"Link you did wonderfully!" Faith said walking up to him. When Link did not even look at her, she began to wonder. "Link, is something wrong? You haven't said much at all since Ryder and Akiko found us."

Link's eyes were facing the very top of Death Mountain. "The cloud over Death Mountain is getting worse."

Faith followed Link's eyes and realized he was right. "We can't leave yet, not until you finish all three challenges."

"I know."

---

Noon came and the whole town once again came to the place of Link's challenges. This time, the setup of the challenge was different. There were three boxes and woman standing in the middle of them. Two young men were standing on top of two of the boxes but the third was empty. Slightly confused, Link turned to Alden for an explanation.

"This challenge is a riddle. Link, please stand on top of the final box," Alden said gesturing toward the empty box. Doing as he was told Link climbed on top and stood. "You will be facing these two gentlemen. Your feet cannot leave the box, and you cannot use and sort of item. Your goal is to touch the hand of the maiden in the middle of the boxes.

Link looked at the man in complete confusion. He was glad to see that the other two were at least having as much trouble.

"You may begin."

* * *

_I wonder how many of you recognize the riddle. I saw it at a riddle site and when I was thinking of this chapter I thought it would fit nicely. Also I need to know, would anyone be interested in reading a Hyrule version of Deal or No Deal?_


	30. Chapter 30: Riddles

_Here it is, Chapter 30!_

Chapter 30: Riddles

Faith's breathe caught in her chest. She'd heard this riddle before. She wished she could tell Link what to do but she wasn't allowed to help him in these challenges.

Link tried to figure out what he meant by touch the hand of the maiden. There had to be something to this. He needed to be closer to her. He saw one of the other boys trying to lift the box and jump at the same time but the box wouldn't move. How could he get closer to the girl? "Wait, that's it!" he whispered to himself. He didn't need to get closer to her, she needed to come to him! "Miss, will you please come over here?"

When both the girl and Alden smiled, Link knew he'd guessed right. The girl walked over to Link and held her hand up to him. Touching her hand lightly, Link smiled. "Why thank you greatly miss." Link put his lips an inch away from his lips in the gesture even older than he was.

"Link has passed the second challenge!"

Faith couldn't contain her excitement and cheered in celebration. She wasn't the only one either. Several cheers from the crowd could be heard. Her heart felt light as she turned to Akiko and Ryder. They were not smiling. Both looked solemn as they watched Sophia approach Link.

"It all comes down to this final test," Sophia said. A boy was at her side holding a small glass figurine on a pillow. "You must keep this figurine from me." Slightly confused as to what this was testing, Link took the figurine with his right hand. "You may go anywhere within the borders of Kakariko. Also, you must keep it from me until nightfall."

"_It can't be so simple can it?_" Link thought to himself. He started to place the figurine in his bag when Sophia drew her sword.

"The challenge begins now." With that, Sophia launched herself at Link. Link had only a split second to react. He quickly put the figurine in his bag and grabbed a small nut from his bag. Throwing it at the ground a flash of light temporarily blinded Sophia, giving Link time to move.

Faith moved as well. She kept her eyes on Link and followed him. Ryder and Akiko had also done the same thing. Link had run to the graveyard. "Link do you have a plan?"

"No, and she's fast. She probably knows I'll come here and come after the figurine. If I keep it anywhere, she'll try to find out where I've hidden it. This is her game after all, and there are no rules."

"If there are no rules why not give it to one of us?" Faith asked. She wanted to help; this could be her only chance.

Akiko was keeping a watch on the entrance to the graveyard. "No time to discuss that. Here she comes!"

Link drew his sword. "I knew you'd come here Link."

""Well are you going to try and take it from me?" Link needed a plan and he needed on fast. He wasn't going to be able to keep this up until nightfall. He had a limited number of Deku Nuts and they were bound to stop working as a surprise.

"You know Sophia this is an interesting task to give him. It tests speed, skills, wit..."

"You know what I really want to test though Ryder."

"It's a very open ended task. There are so many things he could do to pass."

"Yes but which will he pick? Does your hero even have a plan?"

A smirk formed on Link's face. "Actually, I do now." He pulled out the figurine. "Faith I need your aim," he said so only he, Ryder, Akiko, and Faith could hear. Faith nodded and pulled out her bow and an arrow. "I know that I can't keep this from you when you know every spot I could hide it. After all, you know Kakariko better than I do. There is only one thing I can do. Faith, now!" Link threw the figurine into the air. Faith aimed into the air and shot the glass. The figurine shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and fell around Link like snowflakes. "You can't get it now, for it no longer exists."

Sophia smiled. "You had the courage to admit you could not beat me the strength to sacrifice the glass so I could not get it. Princess Zelda had that courage when she cut her hand off to free the Triforce of Wisdom from Ganondorf's grip." Sophia turned to those villagers who had come to the graveyard. "Link has passed the final test! Let us celebrate the return of the Hero of Time!"

Link's eyes once again drifted toward Death Mountain. Time was not on his side right now. "I cannot stay long."

"You can stay one more night can't you Link? I know the clouds over Death Mountain loom in your mind but please, there has been so little to celebrate since you disappeared. Celebrate with us today.

Link turned to Faith. "There has been little to celebrate anywhere since you disappeared. I think it only fair to give these people a celebration." Faith knew Link also needed just a little time to celebrate. He could not go through the entire journey without some reason to celebrate.

"Alright, we shall stay tonight."

The whole town seemed to erupt with cheers. A group of them surrounded Link and lifted him onto their shoulders. "The hero has returned!"

Faith's smile faded. She had to right to be celebrating with these people. "_I was once among those who caused these people misery. Link has always been a symbol of hope for these people. I do not deserve to celebrate with them._"

"What is on your mind Faith?" Ryder asked, watching Link being taken to the town hall.

"It's nothing," Faith replied quickly. She knew that only the two of them had not joined in the celebration. She could see Akiko in the group carrying Link.

"You are not very good at hiding your emotions. I can clearly see it in your eyes that something troubles you. You can tell me."

Faith looked at the man. His pure white hair made him seemed older than he was. She could tell he couldn't be much older than 30. He seemed so familiar to her, as though she'd known him all her life, but she knew she couldn't have. "I do not belong with these people. I don't deserve to celebrate with them."

"Why is that? You too are a Hylian who is fighting against Dogan, are you not?" Ryder looked into Faith's eyes. The red of Ryder's eyes was not nearly as chilling as the red eyes Faith had seen in the water temple. Ryder's eyes were just as warm as Link's.

"I..." Faith wasn't sure she should tell him. It would take away from the joy of the town if she told him, and she didn't want to ruin the mood. "It doesn't matter." She resigned herself to tell him if they ever ran into him again. "Come on we're going to miss the party!" She said trying to smile as believable as she could. She could make everything but her eyes smile. Grabbing Ryder's hand, she pulled him toward the direction the mass had gone. It was best not to give him a chance to question her further.

Upon entering the town hall, Ryder and Faith found Link and Kyle both standing on the center table holding wooden rods on one hand and beer in the other.

"Alright hero, the game is this; you must knock the other person off the table without spilling your drink. First to fall or lose their drink must kiss the other's boots."

"You're on. I'll beat you just as quickly as I did in the challenge."

Faith laughed at the two. Link and Kyle danced about the table without spilling a single drop of beer. When Link fell from the table, he still didn't spill a drop of his drink. He kissed Kyle's boot and downed the beer.

After a few more rounds of table fighting, Akiko appeared from a room in the back. She was now wearing a blue cotton dress made to show her as a woman rather than a warrior. Her hair was done up in a way that covered he eye without needing the patch. In her hands was a silver stringed wooden harp. Softly, she played a sad, sorrowful melody. As the song went on it became more valiant and strong. It was the song of Hyrule. They would rise from the darkness.

As the party came to a close, practically every warrior in the place was drunk. Everyone eventually left, save for Link, Akiko, Ryder, and Faith. They'd been allowed to spend the night in Town Hall. Link and Faith agree that it would be best to set out just after dawn to head up the mountain.

* * *

_Okay in later chapter's I'm going to be borrowing stuff from the Manga. I thought I would tell you this now because in a way I have started to borrow from it already. (Can you guess how?) Not completely pleased with this chapter but there are some parts that were fun to write. Hope you guys enjoyed it though._


End file.
